What to Expect When You're Expecting
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Katherine Pierce in an aspiring lawyer. Elena Gilbert is a feisty journalist. Caroline Forbes is a party planner wanting her first business to be a success. What do they all have in common? They got pregnant by men they can't stand. AU/AH. Kalijah. Delena. Klaroline. Cover by: Eriberry89.
1. I

**Summary** : Katherine Pierce in an aspiring lawyer. Elena Gilbert is a feisty journalist. Caroline Forbes is a party planner wanting her first business to be a success. What do they all have in common? They got pregnant by men they can't stand. AU/AH. Kalijah. Delena. Klaroline.

 _Chapter One: Three Girls and Three Boys_

Katherine Piece frowned as she stood in the middle of the newly empty building that honestly smelled like rats and cat pee and it did not bound well since Katherine was currently wearing two hundred dollar shoes. She turned to her best friend since college. "This? This is what you got with the money I loaned you? A shack outside would be nicer."

"I think it has character," Caroline defended her choice. The blond was standing in the middle of the room looking like a proud Mama Bear and this horrible building was her child. Caroline turned towards the doe eyes brunette who was looking around the building as well. "What do you think, Elena? It has character doesn't it?"

Elena Gilbert, Katherine's cousin and the sweet one of the group force a smile on her doe eye face. "It's really is. . . interesting." In all honesty the storage that Caroline had rented in downtown Manhattan was a mess to say the least and she wouldn't have been surprise if the entire building fell on top of them without a moment's notice.

Katherine had lent her some money (since she was without a doubt Daddy's Little Rich Princess) but now it seemed like she was regretting opening her big mouth. The storage would need some painting, some air conditioning, and some decent carpentry all which would cost triple the amount since it was in Manhattan costing Caroline money that she did not have even though she already owed Katherine quite a lot of money.

Caroline's smile fell a little. "Well, I think it's perfect, it's just needs a little paint and some perfume and soon Caroline's Party Planning services will be open for business!" Unlike Katherine and Elena who had chosen the traditional route of college with Elena graduating recently with a degree in journalism and Katherine currently in law school, Caroline had decided to take a different approach, much to her mother's horror. She had decided to ditch school all together, quitting after her second year at college and instead becoming an intern at Leslie Chon's Services one of the hippest and trendiest party planning companies in Los Angeles.

Afterwards with the little money that she had saved writing beauty articles online she had bought a ticket to New York city where Katherine was currently attending Columbia Law School and Elena was struggling to make it as a journalist. Caroline wanted to open her business by October which was only two months away and Caroline couldn't wait to get started.

"Do you know who's going to do all of this, or who you're going to hire?" Elena asked.

Caroline bit her lip. "Not yet, so if you know anyone I would appreciate it."

Elena nodded. "Good, all right I think it's perfect Care. Don't sweat about it.  
" she looked at her watch and fluffed her hair. "Well, I need to go I have an interview at Housewives magazines."

"But hey I brought wine to celebrate!" Katherine cried out to her cousin as she fished out a bottle of good wine. Elena blew her a kiss and made a promise to share it with her next time."

"She's never going to get that job, she has no experience." Katherine snorted at she opened the bottle and started pouring two glasses.

Caroline cocked an eyebrow. "Be nice."

"I was being nice. Besides Elena is a terrible cook, what could she possibly know about housekeeping?"

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson scowled at the pieces of paper in front of him in his office at Columbia University. He was scowling at the pieces of paper that his TA had graded and apparently had done a horrible job. This is why he didn't like TA's in the first place.

Elijah was head of the Law Department at the prestigious Columbia University, but most of them were spoiled rich kids he doubted that any of them would go into law. Someone opened his door without knocking as he looked up and scowled. "Would it kill either on you to knock."

He was talking to his younger half-brother Niklaus and his best friend Damon Salvatore. Damon shrugged. "Why should we, it's not like you would be here fucking someone. Or maybe a student is hidden under your desk?" he sounded slightly hopeful.

Elijah scowled. He had never appreciated Damon's sense of humor. Klaus patted Damon on the back. "Leave him alone, he's going to be a married man tomorrow. Tied up and thrown into the wolves. Literally."

"Kindly do not refer to my future wife and your future sister in law as a wolf."

"Half-sister in law," Klaus corrected. "And you know I've never liked Hayley, I won't pretend to like her now just because you two are getting married."

"How delightful. So why are you two here, some of us actually work you know."

"We're here for your bachelor party," Damon said with a saucy grin. "Come on it's your last day of freedom. Loosen up your tie and come party with us."

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon."

"I know a little strip joint near here," Damon winked. "It's open 24 hours and there are some very nice girls and I'm a loyal customer. Hayley won't find out."

Elijah rolled his eyes at the comment. "Of course you are."

* * *

"I'm sorry Miss Gilbert," Mrs. Stern, the editor in chief at Housewives Magazine and the one interviewing Elena frowned at her and Elena could practically hear the words coming out of her mouth. She had been rejected ten times already and she couldn't live out of her parents' small helping check forever. "But besides being editor of the NYU Newspaper. You don't have much experience, maybe if you were an intern- "

"But how am I supposed to get experience if no one will hire me?" Elena interrupted feeling annoyed, every newspaper and magazine that she interviewed at always wanted her to have experience even when applying for an intern position. Apparently Elena's superior grades and recommendations weren't enough.

Mrs. Stern's lips pinched. "I'm sorry Miss Gilbert, but these are our polices here. Good night." She knew that, that was code for we don't want you.

Elena murmured her thanks and forced back a sob. After she exited Mrs. Sterns's office she went to the nearest bathroom and was relief that the stalls were empty. She was running late. She went to one of the nearby stalls and changed quickly into a short, black leather miniskirt and a black tube top that showed off her breasts and bellybutton. She hid herself under the thick black coat that she had stuffed into her purse and checked her lipstick.

It was time for second day job.

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. II

_Chapter Two: The Day Before_

"This place looks unsanitary," Elijah said as he wrinkled his nose and entered the small strip joint. He could believe that he had actually let Damon and Klaus drag him to this place for his godforsaken Bachelor party especially when he should be back at the University grading papers, not to mention that never in a thousand years would he go to some same place called the Naughty Angel Club especially on the day before his wedding. And of course knowing Damon he had picked the worst place possible. Usually Elijah wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this.

"Is a strip joint, Elijah," Damon said rolling his eyes. "Get a grip." He nodded appreciatively towards a few dancers in the back. The entire room smelled like cigarette smoke and fruity perfume and the fact that Klaus was in the back of him was the only thing that was preventing Elijah from running in the opposite direction. Elijah was surprise that the strip joint had some clientele, especially since it was not even Happy Hour yet.

There were a few strippers already dancing. One of them was dressed like Alice in Wonderland and the other one was wearing a see though red dress that showed everything. Elijah's, _friend_ seemed to get excited even though Elijah wasn't.

"Get us a table," Klaus clamped a hand on Elijah's shoulder. "I'll get us some drinks and for God's sakes Elijah smile. Your wedding is tomorrow. Not today."

Elijah gave Klaus a very dirty look, but followed Damon-to his horror-to one of the red tables near the stage. Damon already had a generous supply of five and ten dollar bills at his disposal. It surprised Elijah that Damon was CEO of Salvatore's Inc. A company that specialized in computer manufacturing, yet Damon still acted like he was a twenty-two-year college kid half of the time.

"So what do you like Elijah?" Damon said not bothering turning his gaze from a saucy red head. "Blonds, brunettes, red heads. Wait, brunettes right? You always had a thing for dark hair girls, hell you are marrying one."

Elijah didn't respond and instead spended his time staring at his crotch.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine, be that way. Why do you even want to get married anyhow? Why would you want to give up the single life, no children, no mortgage, no responsibilities?"

"I'm in love with Hayley, Damon." Elijah said dryly. "As hard as it may be for you to understand."

"That doesn't mean that you have to be tied down with her for the rest of your life," Damon murmured as Klaus came back to the table. He was holding three glasses with bourbon which Damon grasped quickly. "Great. Bourbon."

"I arranged a small surprise for you, Elijah." Klaus said with a small smirk on his face at the lights of the club simmered and Elijah almost spit out his drink.

"Niklaus!" Elijah said his face reddening. "I asked you not to- "

Beyoncé's Crazy in Love started playing much to Elijah's horror who feared that he was going to die from embarrassment. A sultry, brunette with long dark hair and wearing something that barely covered her breasts and a black leather miniskirt went on center stage. There were two back up dancers, but it was clear that she was supposed to be the star.

She started dancing with fast paced moves, her breasts jiggling with each move and they could see her small, round bottom under her leather skirt. Poor Elijah looked so horrified that he looked like he was going to faint.

The girl started caressing his cheek and was just leaning towards to kiss his cheek when Elijah pulled away and started stumbling. "No, I'm sorry I cannot do this." He handed the confused girl a 20-dollar bill and pulled away. "Sorry, Miss." Without a look back he left the strip joint as fast as his legs could carry him.

Damon looked at the girl and asked. "What's your name, beautiful?"

"Doe," the girl said smiling. All the girls at stripper joints used faked names in order to protect her identity.

"Well, Doe," Damon said with that familiar charming smile of his. "Why don't you show us your stuff."

* * *

Damn, ungrateful Elijah, Klaus couldn't help but smile when he thought about his older brother's horrified face. Couldn't his brother take one little joke? Apparently not, while Klaus had left to a much quieter bar, Damon had stayed at the strip joint caressing the brunnette's thigh even though the doe eyes stripper kept giving him an evil glare.

Klaus had instead decided to go to a small bar and relaxed while Elijah had probably gone to church to pray for his sinful soul or grovel to Hayley. Knowing Elijah both were very much possible.

"Vodka tonic."

Klaus turned around when he heard a tired voice snapping at the bartender in front of her. The she that Klaus was talking about was a stunning blond with blond curls who was flexing her sore muscles and her hands were raw red.

"Rough day, love?"

Caroline turned around. "Me?" she asked slightly confused.

Klaus shrugged and said with a small smile on his face. "There isn't anyone else here is there?"

Caroline couldn't help but smile. "I guess not. I just opened my own business and I've been organizing everything and painting- "she trailed off. "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear about my boring day."

"No, keep on talking," Klaus said with that familiar smirk of his. "I would love to hear all about your Business-I run an architecture business."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Really. Well, I guess that makes sense."

"Why would you say that, love?"

"Well, you're British for one," there was a small amount of teasing. "And I don't know you just seem like the artist type."

Klaus smiled. "Well, I do enjoy painting. So I guess I'm flattered. What kind of business are you opening?"

"Party planning. I did an internship in L.A." Caroline tucked back a piece of blond hair. "I'm Caroline Forbes."

"Klaus Mikaelson." He slipped a business card towards her. "Well, if you ever need anything Caroline, please let me know. My door is always opened. Now in the spirit of getting to know each other why don't I buy you a drink?"

"I don't think-"

"One drink." Klaus said as he snapped his fingers towards the bartender and gave Caroline a drink. "And then we can go our lovely separate ways."

Caroline smiled as she took a sip of the drink. "One drink and that's it."

* * *

Elena opened her eyes and was introduce to bright sunlight. She blinked once then twice and felt as if someone had dropped a bowling ball on her head. She immediately felt the soft silk covers on her dry arms and blinked again.

She realized that she was not in her small, cramped room that she shared in Katherine's penthouse (that had previously been used as a maid's quarters') but in someone else's exclusive and richly decorated room.

She turned slightly and saw Damon Salvatore still completely asleep. He had been the client from the night before and while he had been handsy he had tipped more generously and offered her many drinks. Which was how she had ended up here. Stupid Elena, her cheeks burned. How could she have possibly slept with a client?

"Doe," Damon murmured slightly before he had gone back to sleep. Elena bit her tongue, "Doe" was her fake name and represented Doe Eye which was what Kat always called her. He hadn't even bothered to ask her name.

Elena bit back her tongue as she picked up her stripper costume and her coat. She needed to go home and away from Damon Salvatore.

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them!


	3. III

_Chapter Three: Here Comes the Bride_

"You look hungover," Klaus said sarcastically to Damon as he watched his friend slipped into one of the church pews. He looked over his shoulder, but saw that Elijah was where he had left him. Perfectly standing to attention. It was painfully annoying. The entire church smelled like roses and lavender and Klaus felt like he was going to puke from being nauseous if he stayed in this room for one more second.

Damon cocked an eyebrow at him. In all honesty Klaus should be grateful that he had showed up in the first place with his head pounding as it was. He had honestly had too much to drink after Klaus and Elijah left the strip club and "Doe" and the others had been more than happy to keep him company.

In fact, Damon was almost 99.9% certain that he had slept with this Doe because there were lipstick prints all over his pillow. But Doe had left before he had even woke up. Go figure. Now all that Damon had to remind himself of her was the sweet perfume that clung to his neck and the pounding headache which Klaus was only too eager to remind him. "Don't start," Damon snapped as he studied Klaus's face. "You on the other hand are the one that looks positively happy. Don't tell me you're getting married as well."

"Of course not," Klaus said as he looked over his shoulder and saw that Elijah was standing there in perfect solider position. He looked like he was getting ready for war and not getting married. "You couldn't pay me to get married." Klaus murmured under his breathe. "I went out for a drink after you stayed at the strip joint to grope whatever was wearing a pair of panties and I met a girl there."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Oh, do tell," Klaus could be really picky about anyone he dated. He was almost as anal as Elijah.

"Her name was Caroline," Klaus shrugged. "She was blond, sexy as hell. She just opened her party planning business in the city, I'm sure she blabbered some more. But I got lost in the middle."

Damon smirked at him. "Mikaelson, you sexy fox you. Did you sleep with her?"

"No."

"Kiss her?"

"Grope her?"

"Is sex all of you ever think about?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "So you did nothing? You're just as uptight as your brother. Well, at least I got laid last night so that should bring our numbers up."

Klaus looked at him curiously. "Oh, really to who if I may ask."

"Doe." Klaus looked confused. "Her name is Doe. Her strip name at least. I meet her at the club. Where we both got kind of drunk." Klaus rolled his eyes, but when the church organ started playing he scurried towards Elijah's side who was giving him the evil eye.

The familiar tune of "Here Comes the Bride" started playing as Hayley Marshall started coming down the aisle in a pretty white gown. Elijah's smile seemed to grow bigger as Hayley approached him.

Hayley gave him a nervous smile as the aging old priest made their way towards the stand. He cracked his huge, dusty bible opened and cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are here to watch the Union of Holy Matrimony between Elijah Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall- "

"I can't do this," Hayley blurted out. You could have heard a pin drop in the empty church and the old priest looked like he was about to faint. She looked at Elijah who looked equally heartbroken.

"What- "Elijah tried to reach for her hand, but Hayley pulled away. "But why- "

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," Hayley blurted out as she looked at Elijah with pity in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this Elijah. Not anymore. I can't get married to you. I can't lie. I'm sorry everyone."

Without a look back she picked up her white dress and headed out of the church and away from all of the people that were looking at Elijah with pity in their eyes.

Klaus squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry, mate."

* * *

"Why are you so happy?" Katherine asked annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest and watch Caroline paint one of the walls a bright and sunny yellow. Katherine wrinkled her nose when she smelled the paint, though she didn't offer to help for fear that she would get paint on her 500 dollar shoes.

"No reason," Caroline said without bothering to elaborate on her answer. But she didn't let Katherine's spirts damper her mood. Katherine was grumpy before noon at best and she was in a bad mood whenever she was stressed, though Caroline wondered what she was stressed about in the first place since she had Daddy's credit card on her fingertips. If anyone should be worrying in the first place it should be her. After all she was the one with the pile of debt that was going to get even bigger by the time that she was finished.

"Come on," Katherine rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her latte. "No one is not happy for no reason. Not even Caroline Forbes. So spill the beans."

"Fine," Caroline took a break from painting as she put the paintbrush back in the bucket. "I meet a guy last night."

Katherine's brown eyes widened. "Like a guy-guy right, with an actual penis?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Katherine you make it seem like I've never gone on a date before. Which I have, but even since Tyler- "

"I told you, you have to forget about that loser," Katherine rolled her eyes. "I told you that he cares more about his protein shakes than he cares about you. Besides Tyler broke up with you a year and a half ago, you have to move on. Did you get his name?"

Caroline nodded. "He gave me his business card. He has some architecture company in the city somewhere."

Katherine smirked. "Perfect, now it's the time to make your move."

* * *

One week later Katherine was running so fast she felt her head was spinning Damn it all to hell, and in Professor Mikaelson's class if you were late, you might as well murder someone because he thought that it was the same thing. Katherine passed the main building that said Columbia Law School. Damn it, she still had to cross another building to get to class. She hoped that Professor Mikaelson would think having perfect eyeliner and decent eyebrows was a good reason to be late to class.

She doubted it. She finally found it room 156. She pushed the door opened and found out that Mr. Mikaelson was in the middle of a lecture. ". . .In Roe VS. Wade- "he stopped short to give her an evil glare. Katherine noticed that he was looking a little worse for wear. He was usually clean shaven and in a three-piece suit. He was still in the suit today, but he looked exhausted, and he had clearly forgotten to shave this morning. "Your late."

"I know. I'm sorry, but- "

"I have no time for your excuses. I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave class today, Miss Pierce and ask you to come prepare next time." Elijah said coldly.

"What?" Katherine felt her temper boiling slightly. "I'm only fifteen minutes late."

Elijah threw her one of his famous I'm King so deal with it look. "I insist." He handed her a piece of paper. It was the homework assignment from last week. There was a huge red D splattered all over the front as well as some comments from Elijah. Katherine was so angry that she was afraid that she was going to burst into tears. "Good day, Miss Pierce."

Katherine stuffed the paper in her backpack and ignored him as she stomped out of the room in angry rage.

* * *

"I worked on that paper for three weeks, three fucking weeks and I practically lived in the library and he gives me a D! A fucking D!" Katherine was so mad that she had practically torn the waiters' head off when he had asked her order. "And he went all anal on me this morning because I was little late. Elena, hello are you listening?"

It was clear that she hadn't because when she looked up there was a clueless expression on her face. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Forget it," Katherine pouted. "You clearly have something more important to think about."

"Come on, don't be like that, Kat. Your law professor is a jerk, what else."

"Nothing," Katherine snapped. "Forget it."

Elena sighed as she ran a hand though her hair. Honestly, Kat could be such a baby sometimes and she did have something on her mind, that she slept with a complete stranger. "How about we have a girls' night tonight? You, me, and Care. It will be fun and then we can bitch about it over wine."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	4. IV

_Chapter Four: Girls' Night Out_

"I can't wear this," Elena complained to Caroline and Katherine as they entered the King Aquarius bar that was located in the middle of some ritzy hotel in fifth avenue. Normally, Caroline and Elena would balk at having a fifteen-dollar martini, but Katherine was mad and eager to blow some cash, so she had told them that dinner and drinks were on her. But apparently drinking was first on her list.

The this that Elena was talking about what the short, black dress that Katherine had lent her when she saw her "lumpy, librarian clothes" if she wasn't careful, she would end up exposing her red panties to everyone in sight.

"It barely covers my butt," Elena complained as they entered the bar. In all honestly, Elena had worn far more revealing clothes during her "second" job, but there was no way that she would let Katherine know that. Besides during her night job Elena was known exclusively as "Doe" and she could be whatever the hell she was wanted and wear see through anything. Plain old Elena Gilbert, well she wasn't comfortable showing skin.

"Come on, Gilbert," Caroline said as she retouches her red lipstick. "At least you have a cute butt, my ass is as flat as board."

"Asses as so last year anyway," Katherine said as she readjusted her push up bra so that her boobs gave a "better" view to everyone at the King Aquarius bar. "Thank god, we're both boob girls, right Care?"

Caroline rubbed her sore muscles. She had been painting all day and her arm felt stiff. "No, don't look at me, there is no way that I'm even thinking about getting laid tonight."

Katherine pouted. "Oh, why not. You can get someone else to do the painting, maybe a hunky new boyfriend."

Caroline rolled her eyes as the girls approach the bar and Caroline put her purse on the table. "I don't need a man to do anything, thank you very much. I'm a strong and independent woman and I can do whatever the hell I please."

"Amen to that," Katherine said as the three of them sat on the stool. "I'll have a dirty martini."

"Vodka tonic," Caroline said as she fixed her blond hair.

"Appletini," Elena said. Elena loved the sweet drink and a few minutes later the bartender came back with their order. "Enjoy ladies."

They murmured their thanks and Katherine took a sip. "Ok, ladies so what should we bitch about today. Ex-boyfriends? Bad selfies? My jackass of a law professor."

Elena rolled her eyes and whispered to Caroline. "Ignore her, she's just ticked off because her teacher gave her a bad grade."

"Excuse me, I studied my butt off," Katherine scowled. "As if wasn't bad enough that he's so anal about time. I'm serious, the man has probably never had fun in his life. Another dirty martini."

Before Caroline could tease her to (the point of Kat getting mad which was always entertaining) she heard a voice behind her. "Caroline? Well, it is you."

Caroline felt a chill do down her spine when she heard that adorable, British accent. It couldn't be, could it. "Klaus?" she quipped. Yes, it was Klaus the sexy as hell architect man who Caroline had meet briefly at some bar. He was wearing a pale blue dress shirt and black pants. "Funny coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences, love." Klaus raised an eyebrow as he greeted Katherine and Elena. "And I assume that these lovely ladies are your friends."

"Katherine," Katherine said lightly, but promptly returned to her drink.

"Elena Gilbert," Elena said, but for some reason she had a panicky look on her face that resembled a stray deer. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Hold on, I need to pee," Katherine said as she followed suit.

Klaus gave Caroline an amused smile and Caroline laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, they are usually not this embarrassing. Fancy seeing you here and look at you all dressed up. Are you on a date?"

"No exactly," Klaus said. "My buddy and I are trying to cheer my brother up. Jilted at the alter and he is quite a perfectionist. He still hasn't gotten over the shock."

Caroline gave him a sympathetic smile. "Oh, I'm so sorry. That must have been awful for him."

"Don't be," Klaus said. "He dodged a bullet as far as I'm concerned."

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully. "Are you always this blunt with people you've just meet?"

"Only people that I feel confident with." Klaus cleared his throat. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Caroline shrugged as she ordered another drink and Klaus ordered a whisky next her. "So how is that famous event planning service going. I might be your first customer, even though I don't have a big event. Do you do office meetings?"

Caroline stifled a slight laugh. "No, but when you get married. Give me a call. Any news on the architecture front."

Klaus followed her own cheeky demeanor. "Oh, you know how the old saying goes. People want new buildings, people want to destroy buildings and that's what I'm here for."

Caroline laughed. "That is so not a saying." She took a bite of the extra olive in her drink. "Are you flirting with me, Mr. Mikaelson? Because in all honesty you're not really good at it."

"I have an accent love, I can say anything I'd like and people would think it's Shakespeare." Klaus said with a raised eyebrow as he took the stray olive from Caroline's glass. "As for the flirting, I would say yes if you told me that it was actually working."

Caroline paused for a bit with a teasing pause. "I'm still debating. Do all of your sibling's sound like James Bond."

"We all went to different boarding schools, so we have different accents. Except my brother, Elijah he stayed here in the States. He was always Daddy's favorite. Has anyone ever told you that you are a very beautiful woman, Caroline."

Caroline gripped her glass. "Stop, please I'm very flattered, honestly are believe me when I say that you're really, really. . .h-good looking. But honestly, I'm busy right now I have my business, and I need get sponsors, and my mom still thinks I'm going to change my mind- "

"Whoa," Klaus said. "Caroline, I didn't ask for a blood contract. To be honest, I'm in the same boat as you I'm not looking for anything serious especially on my plate. But that doesn't mean we can't hang out."

* * *

Katherine needed to pee, badly. Honestly, what idiot had the idea that they should only have one bathroom, Katherine would be lucky even if she didn't squat and pee over a potted plant. Katherine distracted herself by going through old Instagram photos.

"Miss Pierce?" Katherine felt a chill go down her spine and she looked up and saw her law professor staring at her. He looked worn out and he hadn't shaven in almost a week. "What are you doing here? Are you even legal?"

"Of course I am, Katherine spat. "But while we're here, professor let's talk about my grade."

* * *

Elena could feel her heart racing and she didn't know if she wanted to cry or puke on the floor. It was that man from the bachelor party. What did he say his name was? Elena could hardly remember, or better yet she didn't want to remember.

Did he recognize her? Did he know that she was a stripper who went under the name of Doe? Crap, what if he told Caroline?

Elena's thoughts were interrupted as she felt herself bumping into someone. "Watch it." The voice growled.

"Sorry," Elena squeaked as she stopped short and stared at the person who she had just bumped into. The very tall, dark hair person. Damon blinked once then twice. "Doe?"

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you for your wonderful reviews! And once again thank you to eriberry89 for her wonderful cover.


	5. V

_Chapter Five: Once in a Blue Moon_

Elijah stared at the brunette in front of him with the determined brown eyes and the small and pretty heart shaped face. It took him a while for him to realize that she was in his Intro to Law class. He recognizes her as the girl that he had told to leave the week following Hayley's betrayal and it took Elijah a while to remember that she was the girl who wore low cut shirts and way too much Smokey eyes, and in his opinion should have been a lingerie model instead of a law student. Was that sexist?

And now little Miss Brown eyes was staring him down and demanding that they talk about her grades? Elijah could tell that she was a spoiled little rich girl from far away, Miss Katherine Pierce with her bouncy curls and her holier than thou attitude that never seem to go away.

Katherine had been an average student in his class, not exactly the class dummy, but not Harvard material at any rate. "Miss Pierce, I-"

"No, we're going to do this now," Katherine said as she narrowed her brown eyes and lowered her voice trying her best not to sound like a spoiled child. "Why did you give me a D on the last assignment."

Elijah looked beyond annoyed that she had gotten her own way, but answered the question. "Because Miss Pierce, I asked you what do you think was the case that had the best impact in the USA since 1895. While I like the case that you choose you were far too. . . opinionated in your essay."

"Wasn't that the point?" Katherine's voice was filled with sarcasm. "You did ask what I thought of the matter."

"And to back it up with sources. I don't need to read a five-page paper about you whining." He said rather heartlessly, he saw that Katherine's face fell and he softened a little. "You're a very talented writer Miss Pierce and I admire your passion, but please try to back it up with facts."

Katherine's shoulders seemed to relax slightly. "Thanks."

Elijah nodded as he cleared his throat and he looked uncomfortable. "Also, Miss Pierce I feel like I should apologize not because of your grade, but because I was rather unkind a few days ago. I had a bad week, my wedding was. . .cancelled and I took it out on you. On a lady and I apologize, I will try not to let it happen again. My anger got the best of me I'm afraid."

Katherine's cheeks flushed and she relax slightly. "There is no need to apologize. I better go." She suddenly felt awkward even though the bar was filled with people.

Elijah nodded, not noticing her awkwardness. "I'll see you in class, Miss Pierce."

* * *

"Doe!" Damon shouted pointing at Elena. "You're Doe! Your Doe!" Damon sounded very excited as if he were a kid who was just visiting Disneyland for the first time. In all honesty Elena wished that he would shut up.

"Would you please be quiet?" Elena said though gritted teeth as she looked around the bar hoping that her friends hadn't recognize Damon's hysterical shouting. They hadn't. Katherine was near the bathroom talking to some uptight guy in a suit and Caroline was still flirting with the cute British guy. Thankfully, no one had heard what Damon had said to "Doe."

"Yes, I'm Doe." Elena finally said. There was no point in denying it. The guy knew who she was and she didn't want to make an even worse fool of herself.

Damon smirked and he had a dreamy look on his face. "Nice to see you here." He eyed the short dress that she was wearing. "In your usual clothes. Are you hosting a private party, do you think that they would invite me?"

Elena threw him a very dirty look. "I'm with friends and I would appreciate it if you didn't mention what happened between us. No one needs to know about Doe."

"So you're not a stripper?" Damon said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I am," she said a little slowly. "But only at night and only for a little while. I'm a journalist. Except things haven't been good in the journaling business." Damon nodded as if he understood, but from the cut of his expensive suit, Elena doubted that Damon knew what it was like to feel poor.

"So you left a few days ago," Damon lowered his voice. "You should have stayed. We could have gone to get waffles or something."

Elena flushed as she looked over her shoulder. "I don't think that would have been a good idea. I shouldn't have even gone home with you. I was very drunk."

Damon smirked. "Slow down, Doe I'm not proposing and don't worry about it kid, your secret is safe with me."

Elena hated to be called kid, but Elena didn't want to continue this conversation. Her shoulders relaxed a little. "Thanks."

* * *

Caroline curled up into a little ball, liking the way that the soft blanket touched her skin. Was it Italian silk? Or French chiffon? No, it was definitely Italian. She felt someone wrap their arm around her slim body and pressed a kiss against her temple. "Morning."

"Morning," Caroline said, feeling the heat return to her cheeks. She couldn't believe everything had happened in the small amount of hours. Klaus was wearing a pair of pajama pants and he was shirtless while Caroline was completely naked. She doubted that she knew where her pair of panties were.

Last night Caroline and Klaus had talked long into the night and then Klaus had suggested that they go back to his apartment where Klaus had treated her to a glass of very expensive white wine. Caroline didn't know if it was because of the wine or because she was horny as hell, but she had practically mounted Klaus the second that she had finished her drink.

Normally, responsible Caroline would never think about having a one-night stand, but right now she felt so good and Klaus was an amazing lover. Who knows maybe after so many failed relationships a series of one night stands was just what she needed.

Caroline uncurled herself from Klaus' arms. Where were her panties? She picked up her leather skirt. "Here," Klaus said as she gave her the red thong that Caroline had been wearing.

"Thanks," she ran a hand through her unwashed blond hair. "So last night, it didn't- "

"Didn't mean anything," Klaus confirmed as Caroline relaxed. "I had fun, Caroline we should do this again."

Caroline smirked. "Don't even think about it, it was fun, but think about it as a stress relief. I'm going to be focusing on my business from now on."

Klaus smirked as he rested his hand on her hips. "Understood Miss Forbes, but if you are ever bored give me a call."

Caroline smiled as she put on her bra. "I better go."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks for your reviews!


	6. VI

_Chapter Six: That Dreaded Pink Line_

One Month Later. . .

A month later, Caroline's party planning service now named _The Poppy_ after the flower was opened for business and Caroline couldn't believe how good the place looks after all she bought it when it basically looked like a pigsty.

The walls were painted a deep cherry red with wide, white French doors and fake gold and glass chandeliers on the walls that Caroline had managed to get on eBay. She had a planner and a binder full of ideas and now Caroline was just waiting for the customers to start rolling in. Since she had opened she had planned one birthday party and baby shower.

Caroline knew that patience was a virtue, but Caroline was itching for something else, a wedding, a bachelorette party, a sweet sixteen, something a little more complicated than bouncy castles and plastic rattles.

Caroline looked at her phone in her lap while holding a bottle of tums in the other, she had been getting a stomach ache lately which was a pain, but completely understandable. New York city wasn't exactly the cleanest place on earth. Caroline sucked on the tums hoping that they would settle her stomach quickly. She had her annual gyno checkup this afternoon and she was already worried enough with the pap smear. She didn't need anything else to complicate matters.

Caroline looked at her phone again and she couldn't help, but feel a bit frustrated. Klaus hadn't texted her since the night that they had wild sex after Caroline's girl's night. She hadn't been expecting flowers and chocolates, but still a call might have been nice.

A tall blond woman around Caroline's age followed by her plump mother came into the building. They were both wearing huge Chanel sunglasses and the blond was carrying a mini poodle in her Gucci bag.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Amada and this is my mother, Trixie. You must be Carol right, you planned my sorority sister's son's birthday party last week and Darcy gave us your number. I'm engaged!" she practically squealed as she showed Caroline her diamond ring. Caroline could have practically paid off her loans with that ring.

"Congratulations," Caroline said tightly. The tums weren't working. "And it's actually Caroline. I'm very happy that Darcy recommended me. You won't regret it, I promise."

"Well, I hope not," Trixie said. "Because this is the event of the season and we want everyone from our town to be jealous. I promised my baby that I would give her whatever she wanted for her dream wedding and you are not going to make me break that promise are you, Caroline?"

Caroline forced a smile. "Of course not. Did you have a theme in mind?"

Amanda nodded as her little dog yelped in her bag. "Yes, a big theme, well it's not really a theme exactly," she giggled nervously. "I want everything in my sorority colors pink and green, oh and I want flowers everywhere. Roses and absolutely no carnations Mother is allergic to them. Oh, and I want it to be at the plaza hotel for 500 guests. Do you think we could get an ice sculpture of the bride and groom?"

"I'll look into it. What's your budget?"

Trixie shook her head. "Oh, there is no budget for it what by baby wants, my baby is going to get."

* * *

"Katherine, would you please shut up!" Elena croaked from her own tiny bedroom in the penthouse that she "shared" with Katherine. Though "shared" might be too nice of a word since Katherine had the tendency to you know hog everything. Elena's head was pounding and she felt stressed out on a Saturday morning.

Friday night was one of the busiest nights at the club and Elena's legs ached from dancing so much and baring her barely covered breasts to everyone who happened to come into the club. Thankfully Damon had been a no show for the past couple of weeks which meant that now for the moment "Doe" was safe.

Elena knew that the truth would come out sooner or later, but she couldn't let the truth come out now, not before she had gotten a respectable job as a journalist if that ever happened.

She went outside of her small, crumpled room and put on some wattle on the tea kettle for some tea as she watched Katherine scramble around in her thong underwear looking for god knows what. "What are you doing?" she asked as Katherine picked up what looked like last night's skirt and pulled it over her shapely legs. "My father," Katherine grumbled. "He wants to meet me for god knows what."

Elena shrugged. She had always liked her Uncle John even though he had grown colder with Aunt Isobel's death when Kat was six. But Elena was sure about one thing, he spoiled Katherine rotten. Whatever Katherine wanted, Katherine got. She hadn't worked ever since she started law school.

She watched as Katherine left and then Elena looked at the tea kettle, fuck it she didn't want tea anymore. She grabbed her purse and headed to the nearest coffee shop and ordered a latte.

"Doe," Elena flinched as she grabbed her coffee cup and saw Damon's smirking face. She almost dropped her latte. Why did she kept seeing him everywhere? "Damon," she said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my lunch break."

"On a Saturday?"

"Well, when you're your own boss, weekends are kind of off the market."

Your own boss? What did that mean? Elena's head was spinning and she could feel her coffee cup slipping from her fingers. Damon was frowning at her. "Doe? Doe, are you ok?"

The I'm fine, was on Elena's lips before everything went completely black.

* * *

Caroline hated going to the OB/GYN especially since for something as simple as a pap smear they required her to get a pee sample and some blood work done. Now Caroline was currently in stirrups with her legs apart and her lady parts in the air.

The curtains were thrown open and Dr. Hanh had a funny look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong exactly, I just received some surprising facts," she looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant, Caroline?"

Caroline looked at her quizzically. "Because I'm not."

"Not according to the test results I have in my hand. From what I can see you have roughly a four-week fetus in your womb," Dr. Hanh said slowly. "Did you know about this, Caroline. Caroline?"

Caroline was staring at her with a look of disbelief on her face. "I'm pregnant?"

* * *

Katherine stared at John in disbelief as she sat down in her father's office blinking at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "What did you say?" She hadn't expected a scolding when she had arrived at her father's uptown office.

"I'm cutting you off, Katherine," John said slowly as he waved the amount of bills in the air. "I am frankly disgusted and tired by your constant spending- "

"Those are emergencies!" Katherine blurted out. Since when was her father so uptight about money?

"Five hundred dollar shoes are emergencies," John snorted. "Until you teach me that you're capable of being responsible you won't see another penny from me."

"What am I supposed to do?" Katherine hated how squeaky her voice sounded and John stared at her as if she were an idiot. "What am I supposed to do about money?"

John shrugged. "Do what every college student does when they need money. Get a job."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thanks for your reviews!


	7. VII

_Chapter Seven: A Baby Makes Three_

"What, I can't be pregnant!" Caroline didn't know if she wanted to throw up, burst into tears or both. "Dr. Hanh, there has to be a mistake, there is no way in hell that I could possibly be pregnant."

Dr. Hanh looked at her with slight impatience. "When was your last period, Caroline?" Caroline tried to think back, but she honestly couldn't think of it. Whatever, she had never been very regular and besides she had been under a lot of stress lately. "Have you've been sexually active?"

"Well, yes, but- "the only other partner that Caroline had, had in the past month had been Klaus and come on it had been one time! Sure they had not used a condom, but that did not mean anything.

"But nothing," Dr. Hanh interrupted. "There is nothing more to argue, Caroline. You're pregnant and that's all there is to it."

Caroline bit her lip as she squeezed her knuckles. There was no way in hell that she could be pregnant. No way in hell. How on earth would she able to support a baby? She could barely support herself as she had debts to pay.

Dr. Hanh said gently. "I can see that this wasn't planned, Miss Forbes, but there are options you can keep the baby, put it up for adoption, or abortion. I'm guessing the father isn't in the picture? The rest is up to you. It's your choice."

"Abortion." Caroline managed to squeak. "I want to have an abortion. I can't afford a baby right now and I'm sure my health insurance covers it- "

"Of course," Dr. Hanh gave her a patient smile as she handed her some pamphlets. "Take your time."

"Thank you." Caroline croaked as she looked at the pamphlet in her hands. She could feel herself shaking. She was going to be a mother.

* * *

Elena woke up slowly when she felt a bright light standing over and someone saying her name over her. "Miss Gilbert. . .Miss Gilbert. Wake up, Miss Gilbert."

Elena squirmed when she heard her name, but finally forced herself to open her eyes. When she did she saw Damon Salvatore standing there looking sick to his stomach and a youngish looking doctor. "Hello, Miss Gilbert," he said kindly. "I'm Dr. Miller."

"Hi," Elena croaked as she looked around. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You fainted," Damon said flatly without any amount of consideration as Dr. Miller started checking her pulse. "You were getting a latte remember?"

"But why?" Elena demanded and she didn't know why, but she was in no mood for Damon's cranky ass attitude. "Am I dying? Oh, crap is it cancer."

The doctor looked at her amused as he patted her shoulder. "You're not dying anytime soon Miss Gilbert. One the contrary you are a very healthy young lady, you were just a little dehydrated, which I just explained to your um, your friend here that is complexly normal in the first trimester of pregnancy."

"What?" Elena practically screeched. "Pregnant?"

Damon's lips turned grim as he nodded, confirming the same thing. "Pregnant."

"No," she shook her head. "There is no way on this earth that I could be pregnant." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You did this to me, your jerk! You got me pregnant!"

Damon raised his hands in mock surrender. "I didn't do anything." He turned towards the doctor. "She's obviously lying."

The doctor looks uncomfortable as he excused himself before setting down some charts in front of Elena. Damon hissed at her. "I didn't get you pregnant, just because we happen to meet at the coffee shop- "

"Damon!" Elena hissed at him, her cheeks turning red. "I obviously did not mean, that you got me pregnant at the coffee shop, but don't you remember a few week ago when we got a little messy at your friend's bachelor party when you knew me as Doe?"

The color seemed to drain from Damon's face as he remembers the fact that he and "Doe" had gotten very drunk together and had obviously resulted in this pregnancy. "But that was just one time." Damon stuttered. "You can't get pregnant from just one time!"

"Want to bet?" Elena snapped the sarcasm growing. "Because I did get pregnant from one time and you're the father of this baby Damon." Her voice was trembling now. "So the question is Damon what are we going to do?"

Damon stood up. "I'm sorry I have to go."

"Damon," Elena croaked, but Damon didn't seem to hear her as she saw him leave the hospital. Elena felt a lump in her throat. What was she going to do now? She was pregnant, with no job, and with a baby daddy who had no interest in being a daddy.

She was definitely fucked.

* * *

"Were you waiting long?" Elijah asked with a raised eyebrow as he saw Katherine playing with her cell phone during office hours. He saw that Katherine looked a little different today. She looked exhausted and less glammed up than usual and was wearing only a pair of black jeans and a navy blue sweater. Her eyes were slightly swollen as Elijah looked at her with concern. "Were you crying?"

"NO!" Katherine snapped. There was no way that she was going to be confession to her law professor that Daddy cut her off. He already hated her anyway. She pulled on her bag. "So are we going to talk about famous cases in history or what?"

Elijah looked amused as he opened the door. "Please, lead the way."

Katherine did as she was told and sat down. As it turns out Elijah was feeling slightly sorry for her and he was even in a good mood which Katherine teased him for. "You're not like yourself today."

"Excuse me?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "You know like yourself." She shrugged. "You are usually very uptight in class and you can't stand being anything less than perfect."

"Is this really a game you want to play, Miss Pierce?" It took Katherine a second for her to realize that he was joking as she threw him a crooked smile. "I don't know Professor. What do I get if I win?"

Elijah bit his bottom lip. "What would you like?"

Katherine didn't say anything for a moment, was Mr. Stick up his Ass actually flirting. Katherine raised an eyebrow before she felt Elijah pressed his lips against hers. Within minutes, Katherine was practically ripping his expensive coat off him as he pressed her into a row of books.

Katherine wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled off her sweater and started taking off her bra while Katherine ran his hands through his dark hair.

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	8. VIII

_Chapter Eight: I Wish You Well_

Katherine opened her eyes and she immediately realized that something was very wrong when she woke up with no clothes on. Crap. She felt herself and she could feel the frustration building up. Great no panties either as if this day couldn't get even more crappier.

She sat up slightly and her eyes widened when her saw who was next to her on the bed. Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson. Her law professor. Her superior. They guy despised her and here they were together obviously very naked in Elijah's otherwise pristine bed in his clean room.

Suddenly everything came flying back to Katherine about what had happened. She and Elijah had been teasing each other in his office during office hours, then they had started kissing, her eyes closed tightly, and she could hardly believe what had happened.

She heard Elijah swear next to her and Elijah hardly swore which didn't make her at all comfortable. He ran a hand through his dark hair and asked stupidly. "What happened?"

"What do you think, you jerk?" Katherine said as she covered her chest with the blanket. She didn't want Elijah to see her chest anyone especially if he was looking at her as if she were an alien. "We slept together."

Elijah balked and he looked sick to his stomach. "It was a mistake. We shouldn't have slept together. We got carried away."

Katherine didn't say anything as she looked at her toes. The next words caught her by surprise. "You should drop my class."

"What? Why? I need it, it is a requirement."

Elijah didn't look at her. "Katerina, be reasonable. It would be best for both of us. It would be less awkward."

"For who?" she blurted out as she managed to put on her panties and jeans from the night before.

"Katherine," Elijah looked pained. "I think you should go."

"Don't worry," Katherine replied icily. "I'm going."

Katherine didn't bother putting on her bra, she just put on the blouse that she had been wearing yesterday. She ran towards her car. What the hell had been wrong with her last night? Had she completely lost control?

She waited inside her car for what seemed like hours hoping that Elijah would have changed his mind and come back, but he didn't. Her phone beeped, it was a message from the school saying that she had been dropped by Professor Elijah Mikaelson.

That spineless little weasel. But she was not going to cry, Katherine would first strangle herself before she started crying over him. Her cell phone rang again and she squeaked. "Hello?"

"Can you pick me up from the hospital?" Elena murmured.

"What? What happened?"

"Just please come, Kat, please."

* * *

What was taking Kat so long? Elena thought as she dried the remaining tears off her face. Her face now felt so raw, that Elena just wanted to rip it off. She just wanted to leave this awful place and this awful waiting room. She was sick over the fact that all the nurses and receptionist were looking at her with pity. They didn't know the whole story however, otherwise they would feel anything, but pity.

But they apparently thought that Elena was some poor girl who had gotten dumped by her boyfriend and left pregnant.

"I'm here," Kat said. "Sorry, I'm late."

Elena had been about to respond with an icy comment, until she saw her cousin. Her eyes looked swollen and she look like a less fabulous version of her usual self.

"What happened to you?" she blurted out.

Katherine threw her a reproachful look. "Car now." There was no way that she was going to discuss her private business in front of strangers. Katherine and Elena slowly made their way to the car.

Once the car door was safely looked, Katherine gripped her hands against the steering wheel. "I slept with my law teacher, the one that gave me the failing grade," Katherine said trembling. "I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. And the jerk threw me out of his class. Men are asses."

"I'm sorry, Kat." Elena said, but she would be lying if she said that she was paying complete attention to her cousin especially since she was trying to understand that she was pregnant with Damon's child.

"Never mind me," Katherine said bravely. "I'll get over it besides I was failing his class anyway. What about you? You mentioned something, that you fainted? What was it some low blood sugar thing?"

"Kind of," her cheeks flushed. She opened her mouth. She needed to say it besides Kat would find out sooner or later. "I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

"What?" Katherine squealed, her pretty brown eyes wide. "Are you sure? Elena how on earth did you get knocked up, by some kind of miracle conception. I didn't even know that you were dating anyone."

"I'm not," Elena said fumbling with her purse, she wanted to go home and curl up in her bed and not wake up.

Katherine didn't say anything as nosy as she was, she knew when Elena shouldn't be pushed. "Let's just go home, ok." Katherine said softly. "And don't worry 'Lena. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Elena could feel the tears threatening to pour down. "Thanks, Kat. I appreciate it." The girls rode the rest of the car ride in silence.

* * *

They found Caroline waiting for them outside their apartment complex looking sick to her stomach and her eyes seemed to be as red as Elena's. "Thank God, where the hell were you?"

"At the hospital," Elena murmured. "Katherine picked me up."

"The hospital?" Caroline squealed. "Oh, no, Elena are you sick?"

Elena and Katherine exchanged looks. "I think we all better come inside, from what I'm seeing we've all had crappy days." The three girls went towards Katherine's apartment where she served Elena a bottle of water, but grabbed a bottle of red wine for Care and herself. She really needed a drink.

"None for me thanks." Caroline said weakly.

"What? Why? Come on, I don't want to drink alone, now after the night I had."

Caroline hesitated as she looked between her two friends. "I can't drink because I'm pregnant."

Katherine almost spit out her drink. "How? Why? Elena is pregnant too, how am I not the only one not knocked up."

"Believe me it's not a great feeling," she looked at Elena. "Do you remember we went too that bar on girls' night and that guy named Klaus said hello?" The girls nodded. "Well, we kind of slept together." Her eyes watered. "And when I went to get my pap smear I found out that I was- "

"Pregnant." Elena finished for her. "Why don't you call him? Explain what happened."

"Are you crazy? No!" Caroline said miserably. "Besides he hasn't texted me since I'm probably just a one night stand to him. So how did you end up knocked up."

Elena shifted in her chair. "You promise that you won't say anything?" The girls nodded. "Well, I've been having a hard time getting a job, so I've been working part time in the evening as a stripper to help with the bills and I got too carried away with this guy who barely remembers by name- "she burst into tears.

"Oh, Elena don't cry," Katherine said as she handed her a tissue.

"Yeah," Care said. "Screw that jerk. Men can go to hell for all I care, he doesn't realize what a beautiful, strong woman you are."

"Who can barely take care of herself let alone a baby." Elena said miserably.

Katherine finished off her wine. "Not to steal your thunder, but I've had the worst week." She took a deep breath. "My father cut me off and I slept with my law instructor who kicked me out of his class."

There was a awkward silence, until Caroline broke it off. "Well, aren't we a pathetic bunch."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. IX

_Chapter Nine: Oh, Baby Love_

Caroline felt as if someone was squeezing her stomach, like there was a cow or something nestle in between her stomach and it was not comfortable. Caroline was sure that she had thrown up about three times in the past five hours. Caroline had gotten used to carrying things slice toothpaste and tums around.

Caroline ran a hand through her golden blond hair and she tried to keep her phone close to her ear where Amanda was practically screaming bloody murder on the next line. "Amanda, please calm down- "This was not how she had imagined her first big client behaving. Caroline was sure that she was dealing with a horrible bridezilla.

"Fix it?" Amanda shrieked from the other end. "How the hell can you fix it? I wanted pink roses Miss Forbes, not lilies. My future husband is allergic to lilies; do you want him to pass out dead at my own wedding?"

"Of course not," Caroline said, though she was having a hard time being calm. "I'll fix it, Amanda I promise. I will call the florist and order the pink roses that you wanted. I'm sorry I had no idea that the florist made such a mistake. Don't worry I will fix it."

"You better," Amanda hissed before she hung up the phone.

Caroline forced herself to calm down as she took several deep breaths. She reached into her purse and managed to swallow a couple of tums. She reached for her phone and saw that Klaus had not call her back.

She had tried texting and calling him both at work and at his personal office. His secretaries and assistant always assure her that they would let Mr. Mikaelson know about the missed calls, but now Caroline was growing desperate. She wanted this abortion thing over and done with, but for some reason she couldn't do it without Klaus knowing. He needed to know.

Caroline managed to find the business card that Klaus had given her when they first had gotten drinks together and she found it crumbled inside her bag. Thankfully, it had the address and it wasn't too far from here.

Caroline grabbed a taxi and gulped when she saw the sleek building that held Klaus's architecture business. It almost looked like a museum because everything was made of glass. Caroline gulped and scolded herself to be brave as she entered the sleek building.

She entered the main office and found thin, beautiful women answering the phone. The pretty blond with dark glasses looked up at Caroline and asked her. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah, I need to see Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline said and her shoulders relaxed when she saw the door at the end of the long hallway with a sign that said Mr. Klaus Mikaelson, CEO. The pretty blond frowned. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No," Caroline said as she clutched her purse. "I just really need to speak to him. I'm Caroline Forbes, he'll know who I am."

The pretty blond frowned. "I'm sorry ma'am, but we can't really- "

Caroline ignored the woman and instead bounced towards Klaus' office, dammit Klaus was not going to ignore her a second longer. She pushed the door opened and Klaus looked up from his computer looking rather surprise. "I need to talk to you."

The pretty blond threw a glare at Caroline and looked apologetic to Klaus. "I'm very sorry sir, this woman just bolted here, don't worry I shall call security right away."

"There is no need, Carla. I'll handle it." He said. "Please close the door."

Klaus looked at Caroline with curiosity as Carla closed the door. "Why are you here, Caroline? Surely, it can't be too see me. We haven't spoken in weeks."

"I- "Caroline suddenly felt very awkward in Klaus' super fancy office and she began to think that it had been a bad idea to come here in the first place. "You didn't answer my calls. I've been trying to call you."

"I've been in Germany for the past week and a half and my cell phone reception is not the best," he said. "Now what can I do for you love, you seem very eager to talk to me and now your speechless."

"I need to tell you something, Klaus." Caroline's mouth suddenly felt dry. "Something important."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm listening."

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip and paused for a bit. How was she supposed to bring this up? "Caroline, I don't have all day."

"I'm pregnant." Caroline blurted out.

Klaus raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Congratulations, but I still have no idea what this has to do with me- "

Caroline threw him a very dirty look. "The baby that I'm carrying is your child your idiot."

Klaus didn't say anything for a moment and his eyes widened. "What? No, you can't be pregnant! Not with my child! Caroline we didn't agree to this!"

Caroline gave a dark laugh. "What were you expecting a contract? The truth of the matter is that I am pregnant Klaus and I'm carrying your child."

Klaus shook his head. "You can't, you can't be pregnant."

"Well, I am," Caroline's voice was shaking. "Anyway, I just thought that you should know and don't worry, you're not the only one that thinks this was a complete mistake."

* * *

"Damon? Are you unwell, you seem distracted?" Elijah said as he sat across Damon in a nearby café during Elijah's break from his classes. He looked at his phone and noticed that he didn't have any emails. Apparently, Katherine had done the right thing and had not gone to complain to anyone in the dean's office about their little adventure.

"No, I'm fine," Damon said. "Do you remember when we took you to that stripper club to celebrate your bachelor party. I meet a girl there. Doe."

"Doe?" Elijah frowned. "That's her name?"

Damon shook his head. "Of course not her name is Elaine or something like that. I can't remember her name."

"Typical."

Damon hesitated, he hadn't spoken to Doe since she had practically fainted dead in the hospital. He had no idea how he could content her either, though he doubted that she would want to see him after he had practically told her that there was no way in hell that he was going to be her baby daddy. "Well, we slept together and apparently we were too drunk to use protection and she's pregnant."

"What?" Elijah almost spitted out his drink. "She's expecting a child?"

"Not so loud!" Damon hissed.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "So what are you going to do?" It was kind of hard to imagine Damon with a child. Damon sighed. "I don't know we haven't talk since."

"Well, you're going to have to accept some responsibility Damon, you can't keep running away." He lit up a cigarette. "Though I'm the last person that should be giving advice."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Mr. Perfect did something wrong?"

Elijah threw him a dirty look but sighed. "I slept with one of my students."

"Was she hot?"

"Damon!" Elijah snapped. "It doesn't matter anyway, I kicked her out of my class."

Damon winced. "And I thought I was cold."

* * *

"Stupid, stupid Elijah!" Katherine thought angrily under her breath two days later after Elijah kicked her out of his stupid class. She was currently filling a job application for some stupid underwear store because her jerk of a father had cut her off and now she had to work for a living. Which really sucked.

Katherine also had to endure the fact that she was ignoring Caroline's calls and she had been calling for the past thirty minutes every three minutes. She forced a smile as she handed her job application to the overly tan girl behind the counter. She better gets this job because it wasn't like her life could suck even more.

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thanks for your reviews!


	10. X

_Chapter Ten: The Date_

Caroline ran a hand through her blond hair as she looked in frustration as the typed pages in front of her. This wedding was going to be the death of her and she still had months to go. Caroline held in a groan as she looked though the papers. There must have been a hundred things the insane woman who's wedding she was planning wanted.

Chandeliers, Ice sculptures, it was amazing that she hadn't practically forced God to come join and perform the ceremony himself. She heard the door opened and she turned around when she heard the doorbell ring. "It's open-Oh, mom!"

Liz Forbes smiled brightly at her daughter as she hugged her mom. She hadn't noticed how much she had missed her mom until now. "What are you doing here? You should have called me, I would have come and picked you up at the airport."

"I wanted to surprise you," Liz said as she looked around. "This place is beautiful sweetheart, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch if you weren't too busy that is."

Caroline shook her head. She needed a much needed break from the Bridezilla that she was dealing with. "Hold on, let me just get my purse." Caroline and Liz went to a nearby lunch deli and Liz got a chicken salad while Caroline settled on a turkey club.

Her morning sickness had finally settled down and it had been replaced by intense hunger which Care welcome. It was much better than throwing up. It wasn't until Caroline was halfway through her sandwich that she noticed that Liz was not really eating. "What's wrong? Do you hate your salad?"

"No, it's not that," Liz said frowning. "I'm just worried Caroline, is there anything that you would like to tell me? Any life changing news?"

It took Caroline only a minute to catch up. "Katherine told you, didn't she? I'm going to kill her!"

"She was just worried about you, she said that you were feeling a bit down since the whole thing with Klaus," Liz defended her friend. "Still, I wished you would have been the one to have told me, Caroline. Not Katherine."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Caroline sighed, she felt the tears hit her eyes. "I just didn't think it would end like this, nor did I think Klaus would be such a jerk about it."

Liz snorted. "Men always are, I thought you knew that at least," she handed her a check. "Here, this should take care of it."

"Take care of what?"

"The abortion of course."

Caroline's voice trembled slightly. "Why is everyone so sure that I want an abortion?"

Liz looked at her in confusion. "You mean you want to keep it? You can't be serious, Caroline. You're young, you barely started your business, and you are in enough debt as it is. How on earth are you going to raise this child?"

"I don't know," Caroline admitted. "But I will figure it out, just give me the benefit of the doubt, please."

* * *

Katherine was getting ready for her first shift at the lingerie store where she was now working. Or she was trying to get ready, perhaps was the better word because she was eating everything in sight. She was so hungry for some strange reason.

She squeezed into a pair of black jeans and then grabbed a slice of pizza that had been left over from yesterday. Elena had been in a craving mood too, for the most part she was craving everything that was covered in cheese and chocolate, but at least she had an excuse. She was pregnant.

Now Katherine on the other hand needed to remember that she needed to fit into her clothes. Just another one won't hurt, she told herself as she grabbed a sugar cookie from the nearby platter.

Her cell phone made a ping sound and she checked it. It was a message from Caroline and she sounded mad as hell. Apparently, she hadn't appreciated that Katherine had called out Liz. Whatever, she had done her a favor.

Caroline had never been good at making decision and this was just the kick in the pants that she needed. Katherine was sure that Caroline would thank her for it one day.

* * *

"I'm sorry Miss Gilbert," Mrs. Hahn said as she looked at Elena's resume. Elena felt a chill go down her spine, this had been her fourth interview this month and she had been rejected from all of them. This had been her last shot.

This interview was for a small, liberal art magazine in Brooklyn. "But you don't have any previous experience and I can't hire you. We wish you the best of luck in future interviews. Please come back when you have gained some experience."

"Thank you." Elena said dryly, but she was trying not to cry. Everyone wanted her to have experience, but she couldn't afford unpaid internships especially if she was planning on keeping her baby.

She left the building and she felt a hollow feeling in her belly. What was she going to do? She couldn't ask neither Caroline nor Katherine for money, but she didn't want to abort the baby either. She wanted to keep it.

"Doe?"

Elena turned around and saw Damon, his expensive suit clashed against the poor parts of Brooklyn. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Really? You expect me to buy the fact that you're in Brooklyn in an expensive Armani suit just for a stroll. Who told you I was here?"

"I managed to get Caroline's phone number from Klaus, she told me that you had an interview today. How did it go?" he asked politely.

"They will call me back," Elena said, not wanting pity from Damon. "Did you need anything."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch," Damon said. "If you're not busy, Elena that is so we can talk about the. . .baby."

In all honesty, Elena wanted nothing more than to go back home so that she could cry in the comfort of her home, but then she thought about what would be best for her baby and this time Damon wasn't being a rate A jerk. "Elena?" Damon prompted. "Please, it won't take long if you don't want too."

Elena nodded. "Ok, fine yes I'll join you for lunch."

They left Brooklyn and headed towards the city until they stopped in front of a small diner. A waitress handed them each a menu, "Ca I take your drink orders?"

Damon cleared his throat. "I'll take a whisky."

"Tea is fine." Elena said as the waitress nodded and promised to return back to take their food orders.

Damon looked at her awkwardly. "How are you feeling? Have you decided what you are going to do? About-if you want an abortion I would be happy to pay."

"No," Elena interrupted. "I don't want an abortion, I quit my job at the strip joint, but I have some money saved up. Damon, I know you weren't expecting this baby and honestly I don't expect anything from you. I'm keeping this baby and it's your choice whether you want to be in its life or not."

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. XI

_Chapter Eleven: The Missed Mark_

Katherine pulled down her underwear and noticed that for the second month her panties were clear. Her palms started sweating and her skin started feeling itchy. This was weird, this had been the second time her period had gone MIA.

She was usually very exact when it came to her period. At first she had thought it had been because she had been under a lot of stress looking for a job. But now she had said job and even though it sucked, she was no longer stressed and Elena had been helping her budget her things.

Caroline was halfway through her third month of pregnancy and Elena was approaching her fourth. Elena had a small baby bump that was just forming under her bulky sweater and Caroline was just glad that the morning sickness had finally stop.

But now back to her menstrual cycle, Katherine checked her panties. Still nothing. She was four days late which did not make her happy, especially since she had a box of tampons that had not been used.

Katherine grabbed her purse and practically bounced out the door when she realize that she was going to be late for work if she didn't watch it. She grabbed her purse and headed towards the underwear store. She was grateful when she noticed that the woman who was the manager for the store was Laura. Laura was in her mid-thirties and dressed like a teenager, who always chewed gum and had long conversations with her boyfriend.

Laura nodded when she saw Katherine and continued talking with her boyfriend Jacob. Katherine went towards the locker room and started putting her things away. "Your baby is so cute!" she heard one of her coworker's squeal. "What is his name?"

"Tim." The woman responded. "Already six months and he's so big already."

Was everyone having babies? Katherine though. Why did everyone keep getting pregnant. Isn't wasn't that hard to put on a condom-

Katherine stopped short and she felt her blood run cold. Pregnant. Was it possible that she was pregnant? Her thoughts went back to the affair that she had, had with Elijah two months ago and she had been missing her period for two months. Oh, shit.

She grabbed her bag and headed to see Laura. Laura looked surprised to see her. "Is something wrong, Pierce."

"I need to go home," Katherine blurted. "I'm sick, I threw up." She lied.

Laura looked freaked out by the mention of bodily functions and she looked ready to throw up. "Go!" she ordered as Katherine left. She got into a taxi, not caring if it was double of the subway fee and ordered him to go to the nearest pharmacy where she bought three different pregnancy tests and then went back to her apartment. She was glad that Elena was not there, she still hadn't had much luck finding a job as a journalist, but had started a small literary blog and worked as a receptionist at a doctor's office. So that was something at least.

Katherine was currently sitting on the toilet with her legs far apart and peeing on three different sticks at the same time. The waiting time of five minutes seemed endless to Katherine and she kept looking at her watch every five seconds.

Finally, the time was up. She reached toward the first pregnancy stick. Positive. She could feel her hands becoming clammy. The second one, positive. Then she grabbed the third one which was one of those fancy ones where they also told you how far along you were.

Once again the test was positive and according to them she was seven weeks pregnant.

"No," Katherine chocked out, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't be pregnant; she was still in law school for crying out loud. She gripped her knees together as she felt the tears pour down her eyes. "No, please no."

* * *

"Just talk to her Damon," Elijah said with a sigh as he looked at the once arrogant CEO who for the past few weeks had become like a zombie version of himself. Ever since Elena had refused the abortion Damon had been in a daze like trance. For once the playboy was thinking of someone else other than himself which was rare. "It's clear that you want to be in her life, or at least be a part of the child's life. Which there's no shame in it. Has she been ignoring you or something?"

"No," Damon said. He and Elena had gone to lunch a few times, but it had always been stiff and awkward and since he had made it clear that Damon wanted nothing to do with the baby Elena had been distant. "But she knows that I don't want to be involved in the baby's life."

"Don't you," Elijah looked doubtful. "You seem like your protesting too much."

Damon cracked a smile. "I guess, or maybe it's just one of those once in a lifetime chances. Carpe diem and all the crap." He paused. "When I was twenty, I got one of those annual checkups, the doctor told me that I have a low sperm count and that I might never be a father. This pregnancy with Elena, well it's practically a miracle in the making. I may never have another child, Elijah. I'm not sure I even want one, but I don't want to make the wrong decision." His cheeks were flushed. He didn't usually share his feelings out loud.

"Damon, I don't think myself as a very wise man, even if I am a man of the law," Damon said. "But if you need my advice it would be to think about what you want. Will you accept the child and Elena? If you decide not to, then walk away completely, but if you decide the opposite then stay and be with them."

Damon didn't say anything for a while, but he cracked a smile. "Thanks, buddy. I owe you one."

* * *

Elijah like to think himself a decent cook, he didn't prepare gourmet meals that was for sure, but he liked to think that he knew his way around the kitchen. Tonight he was dining salmon and a nice green salad.

He had just been about to sit down for dinner while watching the evening news when someone started pounding on the door. If that was Klaus, then he would get the door slammed in his face.

"I'm coming," he said as he opened the door. A furious ex-student was on the other end of the door. To be honest Elijah hadn't seen or tried to contact Katherine ever since he had kicked her out of his class. He thought that a clean slate would have been better. To be honest, Katherine looked a little worse for wear.

Her eyes were swollen and she was wearing no makeup and an old black sweater. "Katherine, what are- "

Katherine didn't let him finish before she slapped him harshly across his face. Elijah looked stunned for a moment as he rubbed his injured cheek. "And what the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"For getting me pregnant, you idiot."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	12. XII

_Chapter Twelve: Baby Daddies_

For a while, Elijah forgot the sting on his face as he stared at Katherine who looked near tears. His throat felt tight as he turned to stare at his former student as he felt the color drain from his cheeks. "Pregnant?" he managed to choke out. "You're pregnant, but how is that possible?"

Katherine threw him a dirty look. "You really want me to answer that, we slept together professor." She cradled her belly. She couldn't believe that there was an actual baby in there. She knew at her age that some women started having babies, but that had never been Katherine's plan and she was still in her first year of law school for fuck's sakes. How the hell was she supposed to pass the bar while at the same time she was worrying about what preschool her kid should attend.

"I know that," Elijah said in his usual, cold dismissive nature. But he looked sick to his stomach and he had gone pale as well. "You're pregnant." He said again as if he were trying to convince himself that he wasn't indeed dreaming.

"Yes," Katherine confirmed with a squeak. "I'm pregnant with your baby."

For a while neither one of them spoke and it occurred to Elijah that Katherine had been standing in the hallway ever since she had revealed the fact that she was pregnant. He opened the door even further. "Come in, do you want anything to- "

"No," Katherine said with a snap as she sat down in one of Elijah's couches. She looked around bored out of her mind, gray, gray, white, gray, a "daring" shade of blue. Katherine felt like Elijah was living in a funeral parlor. "What are we going to do?" she said, she hated that her voice sounded so whiny.

Elijah took a deep breath as he forced himself to concentrate and did what he did best. He planned. He had a good and stable job at the University and he would make sure that no one would find out about this little "incident" with his former student. He made a good living and he had always saved plenty of money. He was sure that he would be able to support Katherine and the baby.

"We will figure it out," Elijah said firmly as if it should have been obvious. "We still have plenty of time to figure it out, besides you are still only a few weeks along. This is obviously not what we had planned, but it can't be helped. Now I don't want you to stress about a thing Katherine. I make plenty of money to support our baby and we should be able to get you some decent healthcare- "

"EXCUSE ME!" Katherine practically shouted at him, interrupting Elijah from the stupid little list that he kept making in his head. Katherine was sure that like her, he would start freaking out. Besides that, freak out at the beginning he was irritably calm. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him. "Who said I was even going to keep this baby?" She wasn't like Caroline and Elena who were kind and motherly. Katherine had never been described as nice.

Elijah blinked confused as if Katherine were speaking a different language. "I just assumed- "

"Well, you assumed wrong," Katherine said with a roll of her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest. "I told you that I was pregnant, because I was pissed as hell and wanted you to feel the same way. Not because I wanted us to start a little family or whatever." Elijah blinked. "I'm getting an abortion."

"No, you're not," The words were out of Elijah's mouth before he could stop himself. Elijah's plan had always been to get married to the woman of his dreams (which at some point had been Hayley) and have the whole two kids, white picket fence dream. Sure him having a baby with his former student had never exactly fit the picture, but there was no way that he was just going to let her abort the baby. They would work things out. They had too. "You're not aborting the baby."

Katherine stood up. "You can't tell me what to do, Elijah and I have already made up my mind. I'm in my first year of law school, what am I supposed to do with a kid."

"We'll work somethings out," Elijah said weakly.

"No, we won't," Katherine said her voice slightly breaking. "This was a mistake from the start."

* * *

Caroline was so stressed out she felt as if she were going to burst into tears at any second. The wedding that she was planning, the wedding that she so desperately wanted it to be over so she could get away from her psychotic client and her weird mother was only two weeks away and nothing was prepared.

Caroline felt like she was seconds away from going into a full blown panic attack. Caroline had planned a few events in the months following her pregnancy She was just grateful that the events that she had been planning had been small ones. Bachelorette brunches and baby showers for the most part.

Now Caroline just had to get done with the wedding from hell and she would be free to focus on her services and her baby. Despite her mother's accusation that the baby would be her biggest mistake, Caroline was determined to prove her wrong.

Caroline noticed that there were stacks among stacks of messy papers all over her desk and she let out a small frustrated sigh. The pregnancy had been making her more tired and spacy than usual, or maybe it was because she was dealing from a bridezilla from hell.

Caroline stood on top of the stool in order to reach one of the folders that were on top of the second cabinet. Caroline wasn't a short person by any means, but she still needed to stand on her tippy toes.

She felt someone's arms around her waist as they placed her firmly back on the floor. Caroline scowled as she turned around and came face to face with Klaus Mikaelson. The same face that she hadn't seen in weeks after he more or less told Caroline that he didn't want to be the father of their unborn baby.

Like always Klaus seemed to be dressed perfectly in his suit, but Caroline noticed that he looked tired. "You shouldn't be doing that," he sounded disapproving. "You're pregnant, you could fall."

Caroline stared back at him with her best ice queen look. "And you care because?"

Klaus ran a hand through his hair, he knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but Caroline looked more pissed than usual. "Can I help you with anything at all? Anything else that you need to bring down."

"No," Caroline snapped. "I'm fine," she headed back to her desk. "How did you even get in anyway."

"Through the front door. You really need to think about hiring security."

She ignored his suggestion. "What are you doing here, Klaus? Surely it's not here to chat."

Klaus cleared his throat. "I came to apologize, Caroline. I know a few weeks ago, I was rather harsh and said some things that you didn't deserve and for that I apologize. Now I know that we got off on the wrong foot and I know that you have decided to keep the baby. I want to offer financial support; you have terrible insurance."

Caroline stared back at him. "How did you know that I decided to keep the baby?"

Klaus looked slightly guilty. "I hired a private investigator."

"Klaus!"

"You weren't answering my phone calls. Caroline?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Caroline spat. "I can handle this on my own, without you. Now get out."

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. XIII

_Chapter Thirteen: Opportunity_

Katherine could hardly believe that she was currently standing in the lobby waiting for her high and mighty father to let her in. Currently, Katherine was waiting in the lobby in her father's office, trying to ignore the preaching look that was coming from her father's old secretary. The old bat was probably thinking that she only came to ask her father for money. Which was true, but this was an emergency and her father was rich. He could surely spare the money for an abortion even though her father was very pro-life.

She needed to get the money from him or she would be eight months pregnant before she knew it. "He will see you now," Mrs. Wetmore said croaking and Katherine stood up. She had chosen an outfit that was loose even though she was hardly showing and something that would make her seem docile and innocent. The white lawn dress hugged her hips and she was wearing it with a pair of white kitten heels.

Ever since her mother had died, Katherine had, had her father wrapped around her little finger and until her cut her off Katherine had been sure that that her father would bend over to make her happy. Katherine saw that Mr. Pierce was bend over as usual overlooking his desk and looking extremely stressed out.

"What is it, Katherine? If you're going to ask about money, don't even bother. Not one single penny until you show me that you' re responsible and being responsible means not buying five hundred dollars' purses.

"Please Daddy," Katherine said as she sat down. "I got a job and I'm earning rent money and learning how to budget and everything. I just need to borrow some money and I will pay you back. Think of it as a loan, I'll even pay you back interest."

Mr. Pierce looked back at her. "If you tell me what the money is for Katherine I would consider it. I know the money is not for school because I paid your tuition and your books. Why do you want the money for Katherine?"

Crap, Katherine didn't think her father would ask her what the money was for. She thought that he would just write her a check. "I-never mind."

"Young lady," Mr. Pierce said sharply. "Tell me what the money is for. If I find out that you're using it for drugs or that you're in some kind of gang- "

"I'm not in a gang," Katherine said in a very small voice. "Daddy, I'm pregnant. And I want an abortion."

Her father looked at her in shock. "What? Pregnant? Katherine, I didn't even know that you were seeing anyone."

"I wasn't," she admitted. "It was a one-night stand, with my law professor." Her father let out a series of curses.

"So he took advantage of a young and innocent girl," He said. "Is he not willing to provide for you and the baby? What kind of man is he?"

"It's not that, Daddy. He wants the baby," Katherine said. "It's me that doesn't want it. I'm a first year law student. I can't be a mother."

Her father turned to glare at her. "You should have thought about that before. You are this child's mother and the child can't pay for your mistakes."

"You sound just like Elijah," Katherine's voice cracked slightly. "Of course you will take his side. You always do, how am I supposed to raise a child and get my career as a lawyer."

Mr. Pierce looked exhausted. "I'm sorry, Katherine but I will not give you the money for the abortion, you know that it's not something that I believe in. I can't stop you from doing it, but I wish that you reconsider. You can always get a nanny to assist you while you finish school. But I will not give you the money, Kat."

"Fine," Katherine's voice cracked slightly. "I will figure it out by myself."

* * *

Elena lifted up her shirt slightly and saw that there was already a small bump forming. It was a very cute bump and Elena would have thought that it was cute if she wasn't an expected mother who had no job to raise said baby.

Still, it was nice to think that there was a baby nestle there in its own little nest and that in a few short months Elena would be holding said baby in her arms. She needed to start thinking about buying some maternity clothes, maybe she could take some loans to cover the expenses from the hospital.

She heard a knock on the door and Elena went to answer it, pulling her old sweatshirt over her head and tying her hair into a messy ponytail. It was probably just a delivery man or something.

The door opened and she saw Damon standing there looking exhausted. "I'm glad you kept the baby," Damon blurted out. "And I want to be part of the baby's life Elena, if you would let me."

"Damon," Elena said shakily, trying to process everything. "Come in."

Damon did as he was told and Elena started putting water on for coffee. "What brought this on? I thought you couldn't wait to get rid of me."

"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

Damon didn't argue about that. "I know and I'm sorry about everything, Elena. I want to be part of you and the baby's life. If you would let me."

Elena sat across from him. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" she said. "Because I don't want to cause this child, our child any more pain that they should go through. Please don't do this and then when the baby is born back out, because I'm going through so much already for you to- "

"Elena," Damon interrupted her as he caressed her cheek. "I won't run away, just trust me, please. Trust me to make this right. I will do everything in my power to make our child and you happy. Please trust me."

Elena looked at him and said softly. "I trust you, Damon."

* * *

"She is the stubbornness woman that I have ever meet," Klaus said with a frown as he slapped his glass against the bar. Perhaps drinking away his sorrows when it was barely noon, was not the best approach to the problem, but currently it was the only option that he had.

Elijah was sitting down next him, drinking a glass of wine, but looking far more composed than Klaus. He had already shared the news with Klaus that he had impregnated his former student, but had no desire to keep the baby. "Why would Katherine do this?" Elijah murmured to himself. "I know it's not the ideal situation, but we can make this work. I know we can."

"I know I was wrong and I apologized," Klaus snapped. "Am I not allowed to make a mistake? I offered her financial support."

"Katherine is stubborn as well, she won't even listen to my side of the story. It's like she doesn't care about what I want. I'm trying to help her, not destroy her life."

Both men snorted. "Women."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. XIV

_Chapter Fourteen: Mamas_

Caroline was quickly serving up the platters of harsh browns, pancakes, and scrambled eggs and setting them down on the table. She wasn't the world's greatest cook, but unlike Katherine and Elena she could actually serve something without burning it.

Caroline had invited the girls to brunch as a way of coping with everything that had been happening and to get a break for once. Her party planning services were going well and all the clients seems to be happy with her work, well except for the bridezilla, but Caroline was determined not to mention her at all. "Foods ready." Caroline called out and she desperately wanted a Mimosa. Katherine and Elena eagerly came and began piling their plates with food unlike Caroline and Elena who were already showing bumps, Katherine's stomach was still flat, but she seemed hungrier than ever. "I hate that I want to eat everything is sight," she sighed as she took another pancakes. "I'm going to blow up."

Caroline laughed darkly. "You haven't seen anything yet, wait until you see the stretch marks."

"And the breast tenderness," Elena said as she bit on a piece harsh brown. "You have to love motherhood."

"Let us not forget the real enemy here," Caroline murmured. "The jerks that did this to us."

Katherine raised her coffee cup. "Amen. But at least I'm going to get out of this torture soon enough. I scheduled an abortion for next week. You guys will come with me won't you."

Elena squeezed her hand. "Of course we will."

* * *

"I'm not sure that this in the right move, Damon." Elena said squirming uncomfortably as she sat in the passenger's seat in Damon's sleek black car. She pulled back down her navy blue skirt and wished that she had worn something that didn't show off her baby bump so much. Especially since she was meeting the grandmother of her baby.

Damon hadn't even asked her if she wanted to meet his mom, he had just announced it casually when he had come to pick her up, which had probably been the best move since Elena would have probably ran towards the hills screaming. "I mean this is your mother that we're talking about and I doubt that she will want to meet me, especially when she finds out that me and her son meet at a strip joint."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Will you stop, she will love you and I didn't tell her that we meet at a strip join I just told her that you were recently out of college and that what you and I had was spontaneous." He squeezed her hand. "She was excited about the baby Elena, her first grandchild."

Elena bit her lip in nervousness as Damon stopped the car in front of a large mansion in the Hamptons with perfect gardens and well, perfect everything. "Try to relax, she will love you."

Elena wasn't so sure as she followed him towards the house. An actual butler answered the door and told her that Mrs. Salvatore was waiting for them in the parlor. Elena saw that Lily Salvatore was a tall, thin beautiful woman with Damon's dark hair and blue eyes. "Elena," Lily stared at Elena's pregnant belly that was poking slightly. "I didn't know that you were so far along, I- "she trailed off. "Welcome, dear."

Elena breathed a sigh of relief, at least there was no awkwardness. "Hi, thank you for having me Mrs. Salvatore. My name is Elena Gilbert."

Before either of them could say anything else Damon's cell phone rang. "I need to get this. Excuse me." He left the room and Elena's shoulders relax slightly.

Lily served herself a glass of wine. "Well, Miss Gilbert you certainly snatched a prize, didn't you?"

Elena's smiled faltered. "Excuse me?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Please save the innocent act. I know what you are Elena and I know how my son meet you. You were a stripper weren't you at the Naughty Angels Club. My son has always like whores. You found out he was rich and you got yourself pregnant knowing that he would become responsible for the baby. Did you really think I wouldn't do my research?"

"Excuse me," Elena narrowed her eyes at her. "I didn't ask him to do anything. Your son didn't want anything to do with this baby at first. And yes I was a stripper, I needed to pay the bills- "

Lily rolled her eyes. "Save me your excuses, I know your type. Gold digging whores that are looking for an easy way out. Well, my son won't fall for your trap. As soon as the baby is born I will have a paternity test performed and if it's indeed his child, then I will take it from you."

"Lunch is served, Madam," the butler said as he came in. "Mr. Salvatore is waiting for you and Miss Gilbert to join him in the garden."

Lily threw Elena a cold smile. "Well, come on Elena we mustn't keep them waiting."

* * *

"Uncle Nik, Uncle Nik, Uncle Nik!" Klaus winced when her heard the loud squeals coming from his five-year-old niece- triplets Anna, Alice, and Aria as they raced to hug him even though they had been afraid of him for a long time when they were babies. Maybe because he was always grumpy.

"Kol," Klaus looked up at his younger brother annoyed. "A little help please."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Come on girls, leave your uncle Nik alone. I have candy." The girls squealed as they took the mini chocolate bars from Kol and then went towards the park swings. Klaus sat down limply on one of the park benches. It wasn't even noon yet and he was already exhausted.

"What's up," Kol said. "You sounded freaked on the phone. And you never call me." Even though Kol was a few years younger than Klaus, unlike Klaus he was going through this fatherhood thing as if it were a breeze. Kol had become a father at 20 years old when he had an affair with his yoga instructor. Three months after the triplets were born his wife had succumbed to cancer and Kol had started raising the girls by himself and he was doing a pretty good job, much better than Klaus.

"I have received some news, some not so pleasant news," Klaus said as he squirmed slightly. "Do you remember the hot blond that I told you about, the one that I had a one night stand a few months ago."

Kol raised an eyebrow. "The hot one, what about her."

Klaus cleared his throat. "She's pregnant with my child. I found out a few months ago."

"You found out a few months ago? Does mother know?"

Klaus threw him a dirty look. "Like I would ever tell mother, besides until a few weeks ago. I wasn't planning on being involved in the baby's life. Now don't look at me as if I just killed a dog, Kol. How on earth would I be able to raise a baby? Anyway I changed my mind, but now Caroline wants nothing to do with me."

Kol looked at Klaus with pity. "She'll come around, she has too. I mean you are the baby's father, she'll be pissed at you for a while, but she won't completely shut you down. And you'll be a good father Nik, like me and the triplets."

"I don't have your energy," Klaus said dryly. "Anyway don't tell mother yet."

Kol nodded. "But the question still stands, what are you going to do, Nik?"

"Yes, Niklaus what are you going to do."

Both brothers turned around and saw Esther Mikaelson staring at them, she was finely dressed and walking a poodle and she looked at Klaus in disappointment. Kol cleared his throat. "I'm going to, I better um, the girls need me." He practically raced towards his daughters who were currently hitting each other with sticks.

Esther had been a widow for five years now, but she still wore a wedding ring on her finger and she was staring at Klaus. "Now, son would you care to explain when you were going to tell me that I will become a grandmother for the second time?"

* * *

"Are you stalking me? I told you to leave me alone," Katherine said irritably the following morning after she got out of class and found Elijah waiting for her and looking like a sad puppy. "Don't you have a class to teach?"

"Not on Fridays. I thought I could take you to lunch."

Katherine snorted. "And risk your precious reputation."

"Katherine," Elijah tried to keep his temper in check. "We need to talk, whether you like it or not."

Katherine shook her head as she walked towards the other direction. "I have said everything that I needed to say."

"But I haven't." Elijah said angrily. "Katherine, please." He frowned when he saw that Katherine was wincing in pain. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing, I just been having cramps all morning." She said tensely.

Elijah looked at her with concern and frowned when he saw blood on her skirt. "Katherine, you're bleeding."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Thank you for your reviews!


	15. XV

_Chapter Fifteen: Love my Girl_

It was finally the day that Amanda and her poor groom were getting married and Caroline was so happy that she could have cried happy tears. Her feet ached in her high heels even though it was only two in the afternoon in an exclusive resort in the Hamptons where the wedding was taking place.

Caroline had been here since six in the morning making sure that everything was perfect, but she really wished that she would have brought a pair of sandals because her feet had swollen to double their size.

She really had done a beautiful job, she though letting a smile return to her face. She could relax for five seconds. Roses adorned the rows where they were having the reception. There were chairs lined up for the guests and everything had been done to Caroline's strict orders of course.

"Mind if I joined you?"

Caroline turned around and she saw Klaus dressed in an expensive suit and carrying a small bouquet of pink roses. Caroline gaped at him slightly. "What are you doing here?"

Klaus smiled as he handed her the roses into Caroline's awaiting hands. "I came to support you."

Caroline narrowed her blue eyes and stared at him, suspiciously. "Why?"

Klaus gave a small, dry laugh. "Can't I come support the mother of my child?"

"You could, but that would be completely weird. And maybe if this whole situation weren't so screwed up, I would actually believe it." Caroline said as she put her clipboard down. "Klaus, what are you doing and I want the truth this time."

Klaus gave an exaggerated little sigh. "You could be so petty you know. Let me help you, you shouldn't be up on your feet for long though. What can I do?"

Caroline snorted. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid." But when she saw that Klaus was not going to move, she gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine, you can go see if the waiters have everything done. I swear these college kids cannot do anything right to save their lives."

Klaus smiled at Caroline as he went to do as he was told. A few hours later Caroline was so relieved that she thought she was going to dissolved into happy tears. The wedding had been a success as far as she was concerned-Amada had made a beautiful bride and both her and her mother seemed pleased by the results.

Now she only needed to get through the reception and she would be free. But Klaus noticed that Caroline looked unusually tired that night at the reception and he thought that stress, exhaustion, and pregnancy had all taken a toll on her.

"You should rest, love." Klaus said calmly, but sweetly when he saw that Caroline was practically falling asleep as the new bride and groom cut the cake.

"Klaus, the dance is barely starting," Caroline said protesting. "And there's still the dancing and the cutting of the cake."

"And it will still be there when you have some rest, just for an hour or so, humor me love." Klaus said. "There are some rooms in the small inn the venue has. I booked a room."  
Caroline rolled her eyes, but followed Klaus to said room. "Of course you have."

The room that Klaus had checked her in was nice and warm and Caroline would never admit this, but she was glad to take off her heels. "The room is nice."

Klaus nodded. "I'm glad you like it. Is there anything else, I can get you?" She shook her head and Klaus sat next to her, he hesitated. "Caroline, I would like to apologize about everything, I took the coward way out. I never expected to have children, I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I hope we can work on fixing this."

Caroline nodded, feeling glad that he had apologized. She gave him a little smile, her eyes for some reason focusing on his lips. Had they always been so pink? Without thinking Caroline started kissing Klaus. Klaus was a bit surprised, but followed her movement. The kissing became more aggressive as the minutes went on, Klaus unbuttoned Caroline navy blazer and Caroline did the same with his shirt.

She giggled as Klaus pressed her against the bed and started kissing her neck.

An hour later Caroline bolted awake when she heard the screaming and laughing from a few feet away from where the party was taking place. Crap. She immediately dressed and Klaus looked at her in disappointment. "Love, wait."

"No, Klaus," Caroline said as she tugged back her hair in a ponytail. "This was a mistake, Don't get any funny ideas. We were both at fault with this and it won't happen again. We are having a baby, we are both adults, we can handle this. This, this can't happen again."

* * *

"There is nothing wrong, Miss Pierce is alright. The baby is alright." The older doctor, Dr. Smith told a worried Elijah and slightly sick Katherine. "Please, Mr. Mikaelson and Miss Piece you have nothing to worry about."

After Elijah had noticed that Katherine was bleeding he had immediately taken her to the hospital where they had managed to stop the bleeding and were pumping Katherine on all kinds of medicine. "But why did she start bleeding?" Elijah blurted out as he squeezed her hand, even though Katherine didn't want too. "Is something wrong with the baby."

Dr. Smith hesitated and Katherine could feel him stiffen. "Not wrong exactly, but Miss Pierce has been under a lot of stress. I understand that you are a law student. Miscarriages in the first trimester are common."

"So this was a miscarriage?" Katherine asked confused.

Dr. Smith shook her head. "It was not, just a warning. To take care of yourself better. Although I warn you Miss Pierce that if you do continue with this pregnancy it's going to be difficult. I'm not sure you are aware Miss Pierce, but you have an incomplete cervix, sometimes called a weak cervix which causes the cervix to dilate before the due date which means you have a greater chance of miscarriage and failure in producing other children. I'm afraid that you got lucky, just by getting pregnant in the first place. If you do decide to keep the baby, I'm afraid it's going to be a long road."

* * *

The fact that Mrs. Salvatore had basically called Elena a slut had ruined her mood for the next few days. Damon hadn't called either and she didn't know if that was a good or bad sign. Maybe Mama Salvatore had convinced him to leave Elena.

Elena sighed as she sat cross legged and looked at her bulging belly. "Your granny is evil." She told her unborn baby. Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Miss Gilbert?" A clipped voice said from the other end. "This is Loretta Stein from Tower Magazine. Do you have a moment?"

Elena sat up, she had applied for the job almost a month ago. It was from a tabloid magazine and Elena's last choice, but beggars can't be choosers. "Of course."

"Good," Ms. Stein said. "I would like to schedule a job interview."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	16. XVI

**Chapter Sixteen: Rebekah**

Elena was shifting from foot to foot as she sat on the lime green chair in Ms. Stein's office. She couldn't believe that she had actually landed an interview. An actual interview with a person, and she had a feeling that this was the one. She could actually feel it in her bones.

Ms. Stein was a woman in her mid-thirties who reeked of perfume and wore too much lipstick. "Thank you for meeting me here, Elena." Ms. Stein said as she sat across from her. "I've been hearing a lot about you."

Elena's smile froze on her lips. "Oh?"

Ms. Stein nodded as she pushed a magazine forward. It was one of the cheap tabloid magazines from the grocery, kind of like the job that she was interviewing for, but she was desperate. In front of her was a picture of her and Damon from one of the few times that they had gone out to breakfast. "I found this very interesting. It seems that you caught the attention of a wealthy bachelor that is not an easy feat." She looked at her swollen belly. "And from the looks of it you are carrying his child."

Elena stumbled. "Could we please not talk about my private life."

Ms. Stein ignored her. "I'm going to make this short and sweet, Elena. Damon Salvatore has been one of this town's most eligible bachelors since ever and you have won the lottery, just by being pregnant with his child. I'm prepared to offer a proposition. It's no secret that Damon Salvatore is a womanizer, among other things. He has secrets. Many secrets. If you can find them for me I will gladly offer you a position in my magazine. Within a year I can offer you a higher position at a top New York newspaper. Like the New Yorker. Just give me something juicy enough that I will be able to use."

Elena looked as Ms. Stein. "So you want me to basically use him. Is that what you're saying. Use him to get some juicy gossip for you and then what? I get the job of my dreams and Damon's life will be ruined?"

Ms. Stein rolled her eyes. "Now Elena let's not be dramatic. Damon's life will hardly be ruined. He's rich, do you really want to depend on a rich man? By this time next year, you could be working for The New Yorker. Isn't that what you want?"

The New Yorker. That was Elena's dream newspaper. She had been reading it, every Sunday since she was fifteen. Elena took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll do it, but it has to remain anonymous. I don't want Damon to find out."

Ms. Stein smiled. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

"Mother," Damon said tiredly. "Would you please stop calling, Elena a slut. Just because she got pregnant from a one-night stand, hardly makes her a slut."

Lily looked up at her son with annoyance. "Well, it doesn't exactly make her a saint either, Damon. This woman worked as a stripper, is that who you want as the future mother of your children?"

"To pay for her student loans," Damon corrected. "She's working on getting a job, without my help by the way. Mother, you know as well as I that I'm lucky she even got pregnant in the first place. You always said that you wanted grandchildren, well now you will."

Lily held her tea cup firmly in her hand. "I just don't trust her, Damon. Listen my son, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Damon soften and kissed her cheek. "I won't, mother. Elena, she is different. She's not like that."

* * *

"What are you so sad about?" Katherine said as she came into Caroline's tiny kitchen. She had stayed over after her doctor's visit. She wanted to avoid Elijah and she hated being alone in the process. "Did the wedding suck?"

"No," Caroline said glaring at her. "I slept with Klaus, it was stupid I know. I wasn't even drunk. We just got caught in the moment and we slept together-it was. . just tell me I'm an idiot."

Katherine didn't respond, instead she refilled her cup. "I went to the doctor yesterday, I received some bad news. I might lose the baby, apparently my lady parts aren't strong enough to hold a baby and they told me that I might lose it."

Caroline squeezed her hand. "Kat, you should have called me."

Katherine shook her head. "Elijah was with me, and the babies are fine now, but I got scared. I was afraid that I would lose the baby."

Caroline looked at her. "Are you going to keep it?"

Katherine shrugged. "I don't know. Everything is just so complicated. I'm going to talk to Elijah." She grabbed her purse. "Thanks for tonight, oh and Caroline you slept with your baby daddy. That hardly counts as a crime."

Katherine opened the door and came face to face with a blond who didn't looked pleased to see them. The blond was fashionably dressed and she was blocking Katherine's way. "Katherine I presume and you must be Caroline."

"I am," Katherine said. "Who are you?"

"Rebekah," Rebekah said. "Klaus and Elijah's sister. I heard about you upcoming pregnancies by my gossipy brother, Kol and I came here to see what all the fuss is about since neither of them planned to tell me." She stepped forward and Caroline awkwardly stood up. "Would you care for some tea?"

"No, I don't want tea," Rebekah's lip curled. "I just want to see what your intentions are with my brothers, since they never tell me anything. Are the kids theirs?"

Caroline looked annoyed. "Of course they are! It's not my fault that they didn't tell you that they knocked us up. How dare you accuse us?"

"Because I care about my brothers," Rebekah sniffed. "And they already been hurt enough and they don't need you too- "

"Rebekah," Elijah's voice came from behind. "That is enough. Leave Caroline and Katherine alone."

* * *

"Your sister was lovely." Katherine said sarcastically as she and Elijah took a walk down Central Park. After she and Elijah had practically had a dead glare match in Caroline's kitchen, Rebekah finally agreed to leave, but not without vowing that she would return to meet her future sisters in law. "A real angel."

Elijah rubbed his temples. "Yes, I know, Rebekah has always been a bit headstrong. Our parents spoiled her because she's the youngest. Don't worry she's harmless. I didn't come to talk about Rebekah."

Katherine sighed. "I know." She placed her hand on her belly. "You came to talk about the baby."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little jumpy," Katherine responded. "But nothing too bad. I mostly shook it off what the doctor said yesterday."

Elijah took a deep breath. "Katerina, in light of this situation and to prevent any more harm coming your way. . .if you want to terminate the pregnancy you can."

For a while, Katherine didn't respond, she squeezed his hand. "I'll keep the baby."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


	17. XVII

**Chapter Seventeen: Picture Perfect**

Caroline dug her spoon in a pint of Ben and Jerry's in her favorite flavor of all Times-Rocky Road before she put back her blond hair into a ponytail. She really needed to get it cut it was starting to look shaggy, but between planning for the wedding of the Bridezilla that she had, had to deal with and the whole baby mess she was lucky she hadn't become totally insane.

The one who was insane was Rebekah, how dare she had come in and barged in like this as if she owned the place. She had been sure that Katherine had been ready to rip her throat out. It was obvious that the pretty blond didn't like to be kept in the dark, but why was that Caroline's fault? If Elijah and Klaus weren't lying little weasels, then perhaps-

She paused her thinking when she heard the doorbell ring and she went to answer it. Caroline opened it and she saw a tall, regal woman with ash blond hair in the doorway. Caroline almost dropped her spoon. This was Klaus' mother she was sure of it, they shared some of the same features. "Uh, hello."

"Hello, Caroline, it is Caroline is it not." The woman said and Caroline noticed that she was fashionably dressed in a cream blouse and a long, red pencil skirt. "I'm Esther Mikaelson, Klaus' mother."

Caroline nodded wishing that she didn't look that much of a mess, this was not how she had wanted to look in front of her future daughter or son's grandmother. She pushed the door open and awkwardly invited Esther to come in. "Please come in, is Klaus- "

"No, Klaus is not with me, he doesn't even know I came here," Esther said curtly. "And I hope to keep it that way, surely we can talk for a few hours alone. Women to women, am I correct."

"Of course," Caroline said as she led her towards the dining room table "And what can I do for you, Mrs. Mikaelson. I'm sorry that we haven't meet before. Except things have been complicated."

Esther nodded as she said dryly. "I can imagine, Klaus of course is a busy person and he mentioned that you were an events planner of some sort, but still I wished that one of you would have told me that I was having a grandchild. You understand of course."

"Of course," Caroline said delicately. It seemed that this woman had everything figured out. "I'm halfway through my second trimester."

"Do you know the sex of the baby?"

Caroline shook her head. "Not yet, in a few weeks Klaus and I decided to get ultrasounds to find out the sex of the baby." There was an awkward pause and Caroline was just about to break it up with mentions of coffee before Esther spoke up again.

"I'll make this quick, Caroline," Esther said. "I have one question and one question only, what are you and Klaus planning after the birth of the baby?"

Caroline shifted uncomfortably. "We haven't really- "

Esther interrupted. "Good, you haven't made plans yet. I'm begging you for the sake of your child get married. Preferably before he or she is born, you do not want to have a baby out of wedlock."

Caroline felt herself stiffen as well as some irritation. Klaus and her were barely getting along and already this woman wanted to practically push them down the aisle. "We are not getting married, Mrs. Mikaelson will all due respect. This is not 1912 anymore, no one expects me to get married. Klaus doesn't even want to marry me. I doubt he will ever will."

Esther scrunched up her face. "Don't be ridiculous, my Klaus will happily marry you just like he accepted his responsibilities- "

"Your precious son didn't want this baby in the first place and although he changed his mind, that does not make things right," Caroline bit her lip, hating herself that she had blown things out of proportion. "Mrs. Mikaelson, Klaus and I are barely figuring things and we need to figure them out by ourselves. I think it's best if you go."

* * *

Katherine hated feeling as if she wanted to devour the chocolate sundae right in front of her and still order the cheesecake that a five-year-old was devouring a few tables over. She sighed, was this how she was going to be for the remainder of her pregnancy, hungry as hell? At the rate that she was going she shouldn't be surprised if she was the size of a whale soon.

Maybe she should be glad that she didn't have to deal with the horrible morning sickness that Caroline had to endure. Katherine wasn't even sure why she had agreed to go on a coffee date with Elijah after one of her lectures. Though she didn't think date was the appropriate term.

"You sighed, what's wrong?" Elijah asked as he leaned forward. She noticed that he hadn't touched his coffee, Katherine didn't know how much more of paranoid Elijah she could take.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired," Katherine said. "With lectures, and internships, and with the baby and everything I just think it's too much."

"Don't worry so much about the internship, I know a few friends who would be happy to find you a position." Elijah said as he paid the check. "There is something else I want to discuss. Do you want to get married?"

"Just like that you blurt it out?" Katherine asked dryly. "I was hoping for something a little more romantic."

"You don't seem like the romantic type." Elijah said. "And it seems like a simple question. The point is Katherine I want to make an honest woman out of you."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Don't fret about that, no one is going to throw orange peels at me, because we're not married. And no, I don't want to get married."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Elena tried to hide the nervousness in her voice, but in reality she wasn't doing a very good job. Did Damon know that Elena had accepted the job at some trashy magazine and that she was being paid in order to spy on him? Elena would die of embarrassment if he knew.

"Would you stop being so paranoid?" Damon rolled his eyes as he parked his car in front of a row of fancy apartments that Elena was sure had Beyoncé living in one of them. "And will you just follow me, it's a surprise and you will love it I promise."

Elena wasn't so sure, but got into the elevator and followed Damon towards the fifth floor. "Where are we going, Damon I wished that you would just tell me. This isn't your apartment. Are we breaking inside- "

Damon rolled his blue eyes. "Of course not, silly and this is not my apartment, is our apartment."

Elena looked confused as Damon opened the door and exposed Elena to a beautiful apartment that was already furnished in traces of white, red, and brown. "I had my decorated do it. He does the whole modern art crap, do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," Elena said. "So when you said our apartment, you mean you want both of us to live here?"

Damon nodded as he stuffed his hands is his pockets. "I figured you don't want to live with Katherine all your life and it's going to be crowded once Katherine's own baby comes. So I thought that perhaps if you were up for it. We could live together, if you want of course."

Elena nodded slowly, trying to ignore the guilt burning in the pit of her stomach. "Yes, Damon I would love to live with you."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	18. XVIII

**Chapter Eighteen: For the Next Year**

"I'm sorry, love. I really am sorry." That was the first thing that Klaus told Caroline the second that he opened the door, later that evening. Caroline didn't look that pleased, but that was to be understood since she hadn't had such a great day thanks to Mama Mikaelson. "I know that my mom can be a meddler she didn't tell me that she was coming here, however."

Caroline raised an eyebrow and said flatly. "You told your mom about us? I thought we were keeping things between us and we were just figuring things out. You know what your mom was doing? She was already planning our holy matrimony!"

"I know she can take things out of proportion. She's a bit, what you call a control freak, but I promise that she is usually not this bad." Klaus looked at the several small cartons of ice cream that were lying around the kitchen. When Caroline was upset she ate and from what Klaus had noticed she had a sweet tooth. "You've been busy."

Caroline's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Well, today has been a long day and your mom threw things out of proportion does she usually order everyone what to do?"

Klaus smiled as he started collecting the empty pints of ice cream. "Sometimes, we think it's her hobby actually."

Caroline bit her lip and didn't say anything at first. At least Klaus was being understanding about it. "Hey what happened a few days ago, I freaked out. It shouldn't have happened. We are both adults and we got caught in the heat of the moment. Can we just. . .can we have a do over please?"

Klaus nodded. "We are both adults," he repeated. "It wasn't anything completely weird. What are your plans for tonight, Caroline?"

Caroline put her hand on the counter. "Well, since I've already finished my ice cream supply. I was going to just sit and watched Netflix and pretend that I had an actual normal day. You can stay if you want, but I'm warning you, you are in for a night of rom-com's."

"Fine," Klaus said. "As long as it's not The Notebook." Caroline shook him a look that basically said Don't-Mess-With-Me. Klaus balked. "Or, we can watch The Notebook."

"Perfect," Caroline put her blond hair into a braid. "Can you get the popcorn? Third door on your left."

Klaus nodded as he grabbed the square, thin packaging and read the front cover. "Low fat, no sodium, salt, butter free popcorn. Do you want it to taste like dirt?"

"Sodium, salt, and high amounts of butter are all bad for the baby." Caroline said as if it should have been obvious. "Haven't you checked any of the eBooks I sent you."

Klaus didn't answer and instead stuffed the popcorn in the microwave. A few minutes later Klaus sat next to Caroline and tried to ignore the tasteless bowl of popcorn besides him. Caroline smiled when she saw the Intro scene for The Notebook and rested her head against Klaus' shoulder.

Klaus smiled slightly. "I really am sorry about my mother, Caroline."

"I know." Caroline said softly as she started eating some of the popcorn. "Forget about it, let's just watch the movie."

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Katherine folded down her skirt nervously as she stared at her advisor the next morning after one of her law lectures. "Is there something wrong Mr. Henry?"

Mr. Henry was a jolly, old man in his late sixties who had never seemed to be unhappy a day in his life. "Wrong, no Miss Pierce. Not at all. I have received some very wonderful news indeed. Have you heard of the Oxford Scholars Program?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Well, my dear I have a brochure here, but I'll give you some quick details. At the end of every semester the University of Oxford chooses one outstanding student and gives them an all-expense paid trip to study law at Oxford in London. It will look impressive on your resume there is no doubt about it, because so many few people achieve it. I know you haven't received your grades for this semester yet, but you are a very promising candidate Miss Pierce. The study abroad program is for one year."

"One year, in London?" Katherine could feel the smile on her face. She wouldn't have to pay a cent and she will prove her father wrong in the process. "Of course I'm interested. Sign me up!"

Mr. Henry chuckled. "We will notify you the following day after grades are due and you will start the following August. I'm sure eight months will give you plenty of time to arrange your things when you find out in December."

Katherine nodded happily as she took the brochure away from him. "Thank you, really, thank you, I appreciate it Mr. Henry."

Katherine thank the man once again and exited the building she was halfway to the entrance when she heard her name being called out. "Katherine!" she turned around and saw Elijah. "Are your classes done for the day?"

Katherine nodded. "I'm just heading to work." With any luck, her father would give her back her trust fund and she could leave her stupid job. Not that working at the underwear store was particularly grueling work, but Katherine had enjoyed her care free no work days.

Elijah smiled. "You're happy. Why are you so happy for?"

"I got nominated for the Oxford Scholars Program." Katherine told him excitedly. "Mr. Henry told me I'm a good candidate and if I get chosen I can got to Oxford for a year."

Elijah's smile faltered. "Next August? Katherine, aren't your forgetting something?"

"What?" Kat asked looking for her subway pass.

"The baby. Our baby." Elijah said flatly. "Our son or daughter will be just a few months old by August if you get chosen."

"I will get chosen," Katherine said. "And I'll take him or her with me, I'm sure that they have apartments there, Elijah."

"And what about me, Katherine? Where do I fit in? I have lectures I can't just drop out and leave everything."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Why are you making this all about you? Elijah, aren't you listening, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. I may not have this opportunity again. Me having a baby shouldn't change that."

"But it does, Katherine." Elijah said tightly. "Having a baby changes everything."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

Thanks for your reviews! On a more serious note, I was just informed that another author has been plagiarizing and copying one of my stories and passing them off as their own on Wattpad. This has not been the first time that it has happened, sadly it has happened many times.

I know that is just Fanfiction, but I do enjoy writing and putting my own spins to stories and I don't appreciate the fact that some people steal my work and pretend that it's their own. I know it's hard to post stories, even fanfiction online and that the writing process can be difficult. Long story short, just please don't steal my stories or anyone else's because even though it's Fanfiction we still work hard on them and it's just hurts when someone else takes credit.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Sweet Little Darling


	19. XIX

**Chapter Nineteen: Ultrasound**

Elena was so nervous that she thought it was practically a miracle that she hadn't dropped her tea in her lap and made a complete fool of herself which surely wouldn't help in the predicament that they were already in.

Besides the tea was already cold and sipping on it would just make her more nervous. She had gotten used to the brand new apartment that Damon had purchased for them, even if it was a little bit too fancy and lonely for Elena's tastes. Elena had gotten used to spending time alone now it seemed. Damon worked long hours and she usually made it by the evening news since Ms. Stein usually had her chasing fake gossip like if a celebrity had gotten new butt implants or something.

She often told Damon this who at the very least found it funny, but she doubted that would be the case for her almost mother in law Lily Salvatore. Why Damon had asked her to come here again for tea after she had almost tore Elena to piece was beyond her, but Elena had a feeling that behind Damon's playboy charm he was a Mama's boy through and through.

"Elena," Lily finally spoke breaking the silence even though Damon was practically in the next room talking to a client. "I think I owe you an apology. Why I may not have approve of your past lifestyle choices that does not mean that I should condemn you for it. Besides you are the mother of my grandchild. . .and I should respect that."

Elena couldn't help, but think that Lily sounded like a robot, as if Damon had written the script for her. But as far as Elena knew it would be easier to accept her lame apology rather than to make a big deal out of it. Besides it wasn't like Elena was such a sweet, pure little lamb herself if Lily ever found out that she was practically snooping in Damon's life she would probably kill her if Ms. Stein didn't get to her first.

"Thank you for apologizing, Lily," Elena finished awkwardly. "Damon and I, we appreciate that."

Lily pursed her lips, but didn't say another word. Damon came in with a fake smile on his face. "How are my favorite girls? Elena, are you ready for your appointment?"

This woke Lily up. "Appointment?"

Elena nodded, slowly. "Today is my daily appointment to see the doctor, it's still a little early, but we thought that maybe today we could find out the gender of the baby."

Lily nodded as she grabbed her purse. "Of course, I will leave you two, so you can go to your appointment. I wish you the best of luck, Elena and I hope the baby is healthy, please have Damon call me when you're finish with the appointment." Lily kissed Damon and Elena each on the cheek and scurried out the door.

Damon smiled in slight amusement. "Did you and mom made up?"

Elena nodded. She wasn't sure if made up was the right word, but Lily no longer wanted to kill Elena so that was something. "We sure did. Come on, we better go we don't want to be late for our appointment."

Thanks to Damon wanting the best of everything when it came to their baby, Damon and Elena found themselves seeing Dr. Margaret Flowers, who was a renown OB/GYN who had won several awards. Personally, Elena thought that the woman wore too much makeup and had gone too heavy on the perfume.

"Hello, Miss Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore welcome," Dr. Flowers said smoothly. "How have you been feeling, Elena? Any cramping? Pain? Anything at all unusual."

Elena shook her head, the only thing that was unusual was how tight her clothes fit. She needed to buy maternity clothes. Maybe Caroline and Katherine would come along, though she doubted that Katherine would ever step foot inside a maternity store for as long as she lived.

Dr. Flowers stood up. "Alright then let's get you checked out." She led Elena to a small bed where her equipment was located. She lifted up Elena's shirt and put the cool gel on her belly. She pressed the instrument against the belly and laughed slightly as Damon's anxious face. "It's alright, it's too early to start panicking yet. Ok, let's see what we have here. The baby is in good size, vitals are healthy. Yes, your baby looks perfect. You've have had an easy pregnancy Miss Gilbert; you are quite lucky. Do you want to know what kind of baby you're having?"

"Yes."

Dr. Flowers smiled as she turned to them. "Miss Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore, you are having a baby girl."

* * *

"Come on, Klaus we are going to be late," Caroline said impatiently as she looked at the clock. Today she would be finding out if everything was going alright with the pregnancy and to find out the gender of their baby. Caroline's old doctor had left to see her oldest daughter get married, so she wouldn't be in the office for several weeks, so she had gotten a new doctor, Dr. Miller.

Caroline wanted to ask him a few questions beforehand to see if he was a competent doctor, but Klaus was taking his sweet time. "Klaus?"

"Come here, Caroline. It won't take long." Caroline rolled her eyes as she followed Klaus into the adjoining room in his bachelor pad. Caroline looked back in surprise when she entered the room.

Klaus had mentioned that he enjoyed panting in his free time, but this was astounding. There must have been dozens of paintings in the room. From portraits to pictures of landmarks. In the middle of the room was a beautiful picture of sights from all over the world painted in vibrant colors. The Eifel Tower, the pyramids of Egypt, among others. "Oh, Klaus it's beautiful."

Klaus looked pleased. "I was hoping that you might like it. I thought we could hang it in the nursery when the baby came. It's gender neutral."

Caroline nodded, she didn't think right now would be the best time to point out that they didn't know where they were going to have said nursery. Her business was going well and she was so busy that she didn't have time to look for apartments and Klaus' bachelor apartment was way too small for a nursery. Besides, unless Klaus planned on breastfeeding the baby was staying with her.

"Come on," Caroline said, this time a little more impatient. "Let's go. I want to meet this Dr. Miller."

As it turned out, Dr. Miller meet all of Caroline's ridiculous expectations and he was funny and kind as well. If he didn't have an equally handsome boyfriend; Caroline would have consider asking him out herself.

Now Caroline was lying on top of the small bed while Dr. Miller checked her belly. She saw him frowning and she tensed. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not wrong exactly just strange. Did your previous doctor mention something different about your pregnancy?"

Klaus took a step forward. "Different, how? Is something wrong with the baby?"

Dr. Miller shook his head, "No, but this might come as a surprise to you. You're not just having one baby; you're having two babies. Twins. Would you like to know the gender?"

"Twins?" Caroline gulped. "We're having twins? Oh, my god we're having twins."

Klaus looked at the doctor. "Ignore her for now, she usually gets like this. This apparently wasn't in her agenda. Yes, we would like to know what we're having."

Dr. Miller nodded. "You are going to be the proud parents of two healthy baby boys."

-End of Chapter Nineteen-

Thanks for your reviews and your incredible support! You will find out if Kalijah is having a baby girl or boy in the next chapter!


	20. XX

**Chapter Twenty: The Agreement**

Things were tensed between Katherine and Elijah to say the least once they got to their appointment the following morning. They had been scowling at each other ever since Katherine answered the door and she hadn't stopped since. She didn't care what gender her baby was, she just wanted he/her to be born safely. Which knowing her luck wasn't even a possibility.

Elijah had been the one with the stupid idea in the first place. He had been the one that had insisted after finding out that Elena and Damon were having a baby girl and that Caroline was going to have to deal with two mini Klaus.

Caroline hadn't gotten over the shock and when Katherine had last spoken to her she was still bawling her eyes out, despite the fact that Klaus had been trying to reassure her that everything was going to be all right.

Now thanks to Elijah she was stuck in an overly cheery room with a doctor who looked like Lucy from I love Lucy which Katherine did not find comforting at all. Her belly was still small, smaller that Elena's even though they weren't that far apart and honestly Katherine was worried. She had read articles online which in all honesty hadn't been all that comforting. What if the baby had died inside her? What if the baby was sick?

Elijah noticed her nervous behavior and pressed a palm over her small hand. "Relax," he murmured. "Everything will be all right."

Katherine glared at him, but didn't say anything. She didn't want to act like a brat in front of the doctor. "Miss Pierce, hello I'm Dr. Ross, I will be your OB/GYN today. I will be performing the ultrasound to check for any abnormalities and I will tell you the baby's gender if you want to know." She put a cool gel on her belly. "Is there anything you want to know, any concerns that I can help you with."

Katherine nodded, her throat feeling tight. "Yes, um when I found out that I was pregnant, they told me that I would have a hard time carrying a full term pregnancy. There haven't been any problems until now, but I was wondering why I wasn't showing as much."

"Some women don't gain much weight during pregnancy and you're one of those women," Dr. Ross said calmly. "From what I see your baby is perfectly healthy. It is a little small, so I want you to eat a little more during your last months of pregnancy. But you have a healthy child, Miss Pierce. Have you've been feeling anything?"

Katherine shook her head. "A little movement, but not much."

Dr. Ross smile. "That will change soon. Now would you like know the gender of the baby."

Katherine nodded and Elijah held his breath. Dr. Ross smiled. "Miss Pierce you are going to be the mother of a perfect baby girl."

Katherine relaxed slightly and said a quick prayer of thanks even though she was not exactly a religious person. At least she didn't have to deal with boys peeing all over the place like Caroline. Besides her baby was healthy and well.

After Dr. Ross gave them the ultrasound pictures and chatted a bit more with them, Elijah and Katherine exited the facility with the same quiet demeanor that they had entered it.  
"I don't like fighting, Katherine. I don't." Elijah admitted. "I wish that we wouldn't fight. Especially now that we have some wonderful news."

"It is wonderful," Katherine said. "But I'm not going to back down Elijah. Me going to England is the opportunity of a lifetime and I'm not going t- "

Elijah interrupted her. "I know, will you just let me explain, please?" Katherine nodded. "I talked to the dean and he has some contacts overseas. It's possible that I will be able to get a job there while you study at Oxford. You can have your overseas opportunity and I can raise our daughter and given you a hand."

Katherine gulped. "You mean that if I get picked- "

Elijah nodded. "You can go."

Katherine was so happy; she didn't know what to say. She wrapped her arms tightly around Elijah. "Thank you, thank you!"

* * *

"What is all this?" Elena asked Damon the next evening after she had found the gender of their baby. When she had entered their apartment, Elena had been surprised of what she had seen when she opened the door. A candlelight dinner and no matter how corny it was, it still made Elena's heart tingle.

"This Gilbert is for you," Damon said as he opened a bottle of cinder since Elena couldn't drink. "I figure that is the least that I can do since you are carrying my baby and all and I know all of this hasn't been easy."

Elena's cheeks flushed. "You didn't have to do this you know."

Damon winked at her. "I know I didn't. I wanted too, now sit down unless you want dinner getting cold."

Damon and Elena sat down across each other and Elena picked up her fork and said with a raised eyebrow. "You know how to cook?"

"You're like the tenth woman who has told me that. Why is that so hard to believe?"

Elena laughed. "Because I have a hard time believing that Damon Salvatore playboy knows how to cook in his spare time."

"Well, I needed to do something while- "he paused. "Nothing."

"What? Damon, what is it?"

Damon hesitated. "Ok, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone."

Elena nodded. "I promise."

"Five years ago, I was on the wrong side of the tracks, under too much stress. I got involved with the wrong people. I was addicted to cocaine and eventually the cops arrested me when they found out I was buying from a dealer. My mom paid them off and convinced them to let me go on a hefty fine, volunteer service, rehab and house arrest." He paused. "You don't have to say anything."

"No, Damon that was something difficult that you went through," Elena said. "I would have never gotten through that. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Damon was eager to get rid of the conversation. "Eat your pasta."

After eating their dinner, they headed towards the living room, Elena flinched slightly as he put his hands around her waist. "Elena, you won't tell anyone about this, right?"

Elena forced a smile. "Of course not."

Damon kissed her softly as his hands caressed the base of her neck and her cheeks. Their kisses became stronger as Damon began unbuttoning his shirt buttons and Elena started removing the belt from her cute waist dress.

Elena giggled as Damon started kissing her neck "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Damon nodded as he looked at Elena, "Don't you?"

Elena nodded as she leaned over and kissed him again. "Just asking. But I think this might be more comfortable from your bedroom."

-End of Chapter Twenty-

Thank you for your reviews! Also a little random side note: I'm extremely unhappy and lonely at my new university, does anyone have any tips on how not to be so miserable? You don't have to answer, but if you have a tip or two I'm happy to listen! Thank you.


	21. XXI

**Chapter Twenty-One: Pop Goes the Weasel**

Elena could feel Damon's breathing besides her. She was lying down next to him on the bed, sleeping in expensive Italian sheets. The sex had been good, even though it had been less spontaneous than the first time, but then again Elena was now heavily pregnant.

Elena sighed, feeling the guilt rise in her chest. Damon trusted her. Damon, playboy, Devil may care Damon actually trusted her. He had confessed to her that he had once been a drug addict and that rich Mommy had broken him out.

This was just the kind of news that Ms. Stein wanted. Damon still didn't know that she had accepted the job for Ms. Stein so maybe Damon wouldn't know that she had been the one that had told the newspaper that Damon had been a drug attic.

 _It will ruin his career_ , a little voice said inside Elena, _he will become a social pariah. He will hate you forever._

 _But,_ another nasty little voice said, _it could be your chance to succeed. You could be working for The New Yorker. That is your dream remember._

Elena grabbed her phone and headed towards the kitchen. The clock in the oven said that it was almost midnight. Perhaps Ms. Stein was not even in her office. She dialed the number and a sharp, impatient voice answered. "Hello?"

"Um, Ms. Stein?" Elena said in a small, voice. "It's Elena. Elena Gilbert."

Ms. Stein's voice softened. "Hello, Elena we haven't heard from you in a while. Do you have any news concerning our playboy millionaire?"

Elena bit her lip and fiddled with her hair. "Elena," Ms. Stein's voice was impatient. Do you have anything or not?"

"Yes," Elena said. "I have something, but Ms. Stein I don't want my name on the article. Can I write it under a fake name or under anonymous?"

Ms. Stein nodded impatiently. "Whatever, just tell me, what happened?"

Elena took a deep breath. "This is it."

* * *

"I brought dinner," Klaus said as Caroline opened the door. He was carrying boxes filled of Chinese food. Klaus had offered to cook something nice for Caroline, but Caroline had insisted for Chinese food. So Klaus had gone to his local Chinese store for whatever Caroline wanted which mostly consisted of fried rice, chow mein, and orange chicken.

"Yum," Caroline said as she took the boxes away from him. "Come inside. I would offer you wine, but I threw it out. Too much temptation, but I have ice tea and fruit juice."

Klaus smiled as he watched Caroline unpack the Chinese food, while munching on an egg roll. Her blond hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing her old high school sweatshirt. She picked up a few plates.

Caroline seemed to have gotten over her hysteria and shock that she was pregnant with twin boys and had instead focus on her nonstop cravings and bothering Klaus if he wanted to go the traditional baby blue route for the nursery. Caroline started putting Chinese food on Klaus' plate. "So remember I told you about the Anderson's Sweet Sixteen party? Well, they called me back and they hired me to do their event. Although they want some weird under the sea meets Winter Wonderland theme. Oh, a fortune cookie."

Caroline always ate the fortune cookie first before eating the meal, Klaus knew this. She opened the cookie in half and instead of a paper fortune she saw a glistering diamond ring. "What?" she looked up Klaus who was slightly grinning. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The realization suddenly hit her and she wondered how she could have been so stupid and not noticed in the first place. Klaus was proposing. With an actual ring in a fortune cookie and everything. In her dreams Caroline had expected to be swept off her feet while wearing a red dress and she and her future fiancé were in a nice restaurant. Instead Caroline hadn't washed her hair in three days and she was wearing ugly sweatpants. "You, um wow," Caroline stammered. "You're proposing to me."

Klaus nodded. "I'm proposing to you," he gave a nervous chuckle. "This is when you usually response, yes or no?"

Caroline looked at him. "Did your mom, put you up to this?"

"What does my mother have anything to do with this?"

Caroline could feel her cheeks heat up. "Nothing." She fiddled with her ring. "Can I think about it?"

There was an awkward pause that Klaus finally broke. "Of course. Take your time."

Caroline nodded as she pushed the ring towards him, but Klaus shook his head. "Keep it. If you say no then you can return it back to me, if you say yes, then you can start wearing it."

Caroline gave him a small smile as she slipped the ring into one of the drawers. She started serving food back into the plates. "We should eat." Caroline felt a funny movement in her belly, at first she ignored it, but then she felt it again. "Oaf."

Klaus looked up alarmed. "What is it? Are you hurt, does anything hurt?"

"No," Caroline said in a shaky voice. "I think they are kicking." She let out a small laugh. "Oh my god, Klaus they are kicking. Look, touch."

Klaus reached over and touched her belly. A second later one of the twins kicked again and a smile spread on his face. "They are kicking. Oh there it is again."

"They're strong." Caroline winced. Suddenly her belly felt too small for her growing twins.

"Just like their mother," Klaus said softly as he kissed the side of her forehead.

* * *

Katherine opened her eyes and saw that she was lying down in someone's living room couch. A living room couch that was not her own and covered in someone's woolly, blue blanket. She sat up with a start and then she recognized her law textbook.

"Easy," Elijah said as he came in carrying a tray of coffee. He was wearing a blue sweater vest. "It's just me, you're in my apartment."

Elijah had offered to let Katherine cram for her midterms in his apartment and Katherine had fallen asleep. Katherine felt her cheeks grow pink. "I'm sorry, I forgot." Elijah didn't say anything as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." She said. "For letting me stay here. You didn't have to."

"Nonsense." Elijah said. "I enjoyed the company. You're good company, Katherine.

Katherine could feel her heart beating inside her chest. For some reason she couldn't stop staring at Elijah's lips. Maybe it was the baby hormone making her crazy. Taking a chance and forgetting her coffee, she leaned over and kissed him.

-End of Chapter Twenty-One-

Thanks for your reviews!


	22. XXII

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Newspaper**

Katherine pulled back away from the kiss feeling flushed. She looked back at Elijah and she could feel her cheeks getting redder. She couldn't believe that she had kissed him out of the blue like that. As if it hadn't been bad enough that she had fallen asleep while she was supposed to be studying for her exams.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, well I kind of did, but I didn't want it to be like that."

"It's ok." Elijah repeated, his own face flushed. "I didn't mind at all that you kissed me. Was it a mistake?"

Katherine bit her lip. "No, do you want it to be a mistake?"

Elijah shook his head. "Of course not." to prove it he leaned over and kissed her once again. His lips felt warm and reassuring this time. "I want you to come meet my mother."

Well, that killed the mood.

"Your mother, why?" Katherine hated that she was stammering like a fourteen-year-old. But in all honesty, she hadn't exactly meet much parents. Most of her relationships consisted of one night stands that she had no desire to see again.

"My mother." Elijah repeated somewhat teasingly. "I want you to meet her. Katherine, you did know that you were supposed to meet my mother at some point right before the baby was born."

"Of course," Katherine said. "But even I'm not in the best of terms with my father right now. I just didn't know that we were going to do the whole meet the parents thing. Does your mother even know I'm pregnant? She had a thrill with Caroline when she found out that Klaus had knocked her up." her voice was edged slightly with sarcasm.

Elijah took a deep breath. "You let me worry about my mother." he kissed her forehead. "I'll deal with her. Now I'm going to make some coffee."

* * *

"Will you stop fidgeting," Elijah murmured slightly as he kissed Katherine's cheek gently. "You look fine." Katherine blushed slightly as she looked down at the navy-blue dress that she was wearing. Since she was slowly entering her third trimester the dress was a little tight around her breasts and waist. Ever since she had gotten pregnant, her father had taken a bit of pity on her and had restored the money that he had since blocked from her bank account.

Not that Katherine had bought many maternity clothes, but it was nice to have money again.

"How did you tell your mother? I doubt she was thrilled, since she already had a son that was having a baby out of wedlock."

Elijah squeezed her shoulder. "You leave my mother to me. Honestly, she was just glad that I told her before our child turned eighteen."

A tall, blond woman approached her, she reminded Katherine of Elijah in a blond version. "Hello, son. And this must be the famous, Katherine. It is very nice to meet you."

Katherine forced a smile. "Nice to meet you to."

There was an awkward pause before she said. "Come, let us go to lunch."

* * *

Elena's mind was racing and she swallowed a bit of coffee so fast that she burned her tongue. After Elena, had let it slipped about Damon's previous drug problem, Ms. Stein had become more generous and had started to offer Elena little snippets here and there. She knew it wasn't exactly glamorous, but it was a start.

She had just been about to run out the door and get a cab when Damon slapped down a newspaper in front of her. "Can you tell me what the hell is this Elena?"

Elena froze as she looked at the newspaper and saw the headline on the tabloid that Ms. Stein owned: DAMON SALVATORE CEO DRUG SCANDAL! SALVATORE FALLEN OFF THE WAGON? DRUG DEALING ON THE SIDE?

Elena's mouth opened and she tried to think of an excuse, but she didn't have any. And even if she had an excuse, she knew that Damon wouldn't have bought it.

"I- "

"I what?" Damon's eyes flashed with hurt. "Lied to me? Broke my trust?" Elena clapped her mouth shut. Maybe she hadn't though this through. "Don't you dare lie to me. You were the only one that knew about this story. You were the only one that knew what I went through and the second that my back was turned you do something like this."

Elena leaned forward, "Damon, I'm sorry, but it's a tabloid magazine, people don't think it's real news." She blurted out, Damon gave her a dirty look and Elena forced herself to calm down. "I'm sorry that I upset you and I'm sorry that I broke your trust. It wasn't my intention, honest. But Ms. Stein promised me that I would be able to be in the New Yorker if only I got her some information about you. I wasn't trying to do anything bad I swear."

"I'm sure," Damon spat out sarcastically. "Get out."

Elena was a bit taken back by the response. "W-What?"

"You heard me," Damon said sharply as he opened the door. "I said get out!"

* * *

"Elena, you need to stop crying." Caroline said the next morning after the whole newspaper fiasco. After Damon, had kicked Elena out of their apartment, Elena had begged Care to let her stay with her for a few days while she searched for a new place. Caroline had agreed mainly because she was bored and mainly because she wanted someone to talk to about Klaus' proposal.

It had been two days since Klaus had proposed and Caroline still hadn't given him an answer and it didn't take a genius to know that he was getting frustrated. Caroline had opened the kitchen drawer about twenty times in the last hour and had been staring at the ring and the ring had been staring right back. Almost begging Caroline to put in on her finger.

"How can I stop crying, Care? I ruined everything." Elena blubbered. "Lily was right about me, I'm just a two-face lying skank. No wonder Damon kicked me out."

Caroline bit her lip. "Don't be so hard on yourself." Although Elena had fucked up badly, especially since she had caused Damon Fucking Salvatore to be hurt in a way that no other girl had hurt him before.

The doorbell rang and Caroline was glad for the perfect excuse to answer it. She loved Elena, but Caroline had enough on her plate with her ever-growing pregnancy, her business, and the engagement ring currently hiding in one of her drawers to deal with Elena's boy problems.

She opened the door and she stopped short when she saw a familiar face. It was Tyler Lockwood. Her ex-boyfriend. The man who had crushed her heart she didn't know how many times. What the hell was he doing here?

Tyler gave her that winning smile that he was famous for. "Hi, Care. Your mom told me that I would be able to find you here."

-End of Chapter Twenty-One-

Thanks for your reviews!


	23. XXIII

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Heartbreak**

"Thank you for a delicious meal, son," Esther said about an hour later as she carefully pressed the napkin slightly towards her lips.

"Yes, thank you." Katherine said wearily. She could finally feel her muscles relax almost an hour later. She had been worried that Esther was going to spend the whole meal trying to find information about Katherine or pressuring her and Elijah to get married. But she hadn't. It had been different than she had expected.

She hadn't been sweet exactly, but she hadn't been evil as well. It was like well, she had been treating a client. She had only asked Katherine a handful of question all that she had been comfortable answering. Elijah excused himself to pay the bill and Katherine found herself sitting uncomfortably and giving wry smiles towards Mrs. Mikaelson.

"Don't be so tense dear," Esther said. "I don't bite. Elijah didn't mention that you were such a pretty girl."

"Thank you." Katherine cleared her throat. "I'm sorry that Elijah and I didn't tell you before. We didn't exactly know how to bring it up."

"My sons have always been weary of me," Esther said. "Take Klaus and Caroline for example. I admire your strength and dedication, Katherine. You are obviously a very smart girl."

Katherine could feel her shoulders relaxed, maybe Caroline had exaggerated maybe Esther wasn't that bad. "-But you're much too selfish. I'm sorry, but it's true. You're too selfish for my son." she took a sip of tea. "I know this pregnancy came out of nowhere, but from what I've seen Elijah has been putting all of the effort in your relationship. Him going to England for you right after you had the baby, well that's selfish of you dear."

Katherine could feel her cheeks heating up. "That's not-"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think Elijah is going to England because he wants too? He's already established here, Katherine. He already has a career. He is doing this for you, when are you going to start doing something for him?"

There was an eerie silence until Elijah came back, he saw Katherine's upset face. "Mother, what did you do?" he demanded.

"I merely told her what I thought."

Elijah grabbed Katherine by the hand. "That was your first mistake, let's go." He pulled Katherine out of the restaurant and towards the car. Katherine didn't realize that she had been crying until she heard Elijah sigh as he handed her a handkerchief. "Here, do not listen to my mother, Katherine. You can probably guess why Caroline wasn't too fond of her."

"But she is right. I am too selfish." she croaked.

"You are a little selfish, but everyone is a little selfish, Katherine." Elijah said. "Having a baby, becoming a parent means making sacrifices. Both of us have made sacrifices." he rubbed away the tears. He gave her a small kiss on her lower lip. "Now stop crying, you're going to ruin your makeup."

* * *

It didn't matter that it had been less than twenty-four hours since Damon had told Elena to get the hell out of his life. She just needed to do something and Elena hanging out with Care and her ex-boyfriend and all their drama was obviously not the best solution to any problem.

So once again, Elena found herself standing in front of her and Damon's apartment. She had put on some concealer to hide her dark circles, but it stung slightly because her eyes were raw from crying. "Damon," Elena knocked on the door for what seemed like the fortieth time. "I know you're in there open up." There was no answer and Elena could feel her bottom lip wobbling. "Open up, please."

Elena knew that she was making a fool of herself, but she didn't care. She had screwed up, badly and all she now wanted was for Damon to forgive her which he didn't look particularly eager to do.

The door finally opened and Elena breathed a sigh of relief as Damon finally answered. "You're making a scene." He said curtly, not letting Elena go inside.

"I told you." Elena said. "I wanted to apologize. I really screwed up, I'm so sorry, Damon-"

"Save it," Damon said curtly. "I don't want to hear your excuses, Elena. I know I screwed up at the beginning, but even I didn't deserve this."

"I know," she lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "You already said that." he looked at her, a coldness in his eyes. "Just so you know I will be fighting for full custody. I don't trust you, Elena. Not anymore."

Elena shook her head. "No, Damon. Please."

"Goodbye." he shut the door in her face.

* * *

She asked him to dinner. Well, what was Caroline supposed to do anyway? Especially since Elena had said goodbye to Caroline and bolted to go apologize to Damon again leaving Caroline with her ex. As if Caroline, didn't have enough awkward things happening already.

So, she had asked him to dinner, Caroline still didn't know if that had been a friendly invitation or if that had been the biggest mistake of her life. She was still debating the situation. But still what else could Caroline do?

Tyler and her had departed on friendly terms. There had been no bad blood. Tyler had simply decided to stay in Mystic Falls while Caroline had persuaded her dream here in New York. And now she was pregnant and having dinner with her ex. Wonderful.

"More wine?" Caroline offered, desperate for something to do. Caroline herself wasn't much of a cook, but she had whipped up a quick pasta and thankfully still had some wine from before she had found out she was pregnant.

"Sure," Tyler said enjoying his food as if he and Caroline had kept in touch since the breakup which obviously, she hadn't. She poured some wine for him. Tyler's eyes never seemed to leave her bulging stomach. "Your mom didn't mention you were married. She said you were ending up with twin boys so congratulations."

"I'm not actually married and thanks," Caroline said. "The twins' father, we-it's complicated."

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Is he a good guy at least?"

She nodded. "He's a very good guy." she decided to change the conversation. "What about you are you married?"

"No, I just got out of a relationship with this girl named Hayley." he said. "Didn't work. I was in New York for business. I decided to pop in. I missed you, Care." the doorbell rang and Tyler raised an eyebrow. "You sure are popular."

Caroline opened the door hoping for anyone to distract herself from Tyler. Her stomach churned when she saw Klaus. "I know I decided to give you time, but I just heard that Elena and Damon broke up, how is she-" he stopped short when he saw Tyler. "Do you have company."

"N-yes, come on in," she blurted out. "Klaus, this is Tyler an old friend of mine. Tyler this is Klaus Mikaelson."

Tyler shook his hand. "So I finally get to meet the famous, Klaus. I've heard a lot about you."

"Funny," Klaus said dryly. "I've heard nothing worthwhile about you."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Three-


	24. XXIV

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Jealousy**

To say that there was tension at the Forbes' table was an understatement. Caroline didn't know if she was going to burst into laughter or tears because she was so nervous. She had been in these situations before of course. But she had always managed to get out of them, but this time it seemed that she wasn't so lucky.

Especially since Klaus and Tyler seemed to be having a staring match. It reminded Caroline of male deers fighting for the fawn. Kind of like the Bambi scene. But the scene in Bambi was much cuter than the current scene between the father of her unborn twin boys and her ex-boyfriend who seemed determined to get her back.

"Would anyone like some coffee?" Caroline said an edge to her voice wishing that both would just leave so that she could collect her thoughts. But it seemed that neither of them looked particularly eager to leave.

"No, thanks. Caroline." Tyler said throwing her a dazzling smile.

Caroline bit back a yawn as she looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. When were, they going to leave? She was usually in bed by now. As the weeks went by she seemed to be getting more tired. Well, she was carrying twins.

Klaus didn't miss the yawn that escaped her lips and he frowned glaring at Tyler as if blaming him for everything. "Of course, you're tired, love we should leave. After all being pregnant and working on your own business is exhausting." Caroline tried not to roll her eyes at the fact that Klaus was acting like a two-year-old and Caroline was his favorite toy.

Tyler looked mildly embarrassed. "He's right. I'm sorry Caroline. You must be tired. Good night." He kissed her cheek.

Klaus murmured to her. "Let me take you to dinner, Care. Tomorrow. Alone."

Caroline squeaked. "Of course," Tomorrow she was just putting the final touches on a small, country wedding so she would be busy most of the morning and the afternoon.

Klaus looked satisfied. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow."

Caroline half expected him to kiss her. He always gave her little tiny kisses most of the time on the forehead and cheek, but lately he would at the very least nip her bottom lip. But this time he barely seemed to acknowledge her. He seemed distant.

"Klaus." She said. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is all right, Caroline." He said. "Go rest. You need it." He closed the door and Caroline felt her heart tightened. Why was he so cold?

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me here," Damon told Elijah irritably once Elijah had met him at the current bar.

"No problem," Elijah said. "Katherine has midterms next week as she's been more irritable than usual. I thought I should give her a break."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Is she living with you?"

He shrugged. "It's complicated. We're just trying to make the best out of a situation. It didn't help that my mother likes making things worse."

"Good old Esther," Damon quipped. "I heard you're also having a little girl congratulations."

Elijah nodded. "Thanks. We're already thinking nursery colors. Katherine is dead set on red, but I always liked pink better. Much more traditional. Your own baby is going to be born in a few months. It's going to be mighty awkward if both the mom and dad are fighting."

"I know," Damon said tightly. "There is no easy way to go through this, Elijah. I can't just forgive her after everything. Do you know how many damn phone calls I've received? It's been crazy."

Elijah threw him a sympathetic look. "Time heals all wounds my friends. And if it makes you feel better, Katherine told me that Elena feels bad about it. She feels guilty about everything that happened."

A pang of guilt settled in Damon's chest. He had kicked Elena out, Elena who had very little money. Never once because of all his anger had it occurred to him where she and their child would live. "Is she staying with you?"

Elijah nodded. "Caroline and Klaus apparently have problems of their own. I don't mind. She keeps Katherine company. She can sometime get fussy."

"I know and thanks, but I mind."

* * *

Caroline was fidgeting, not because she was nervous, but because she was pissed off and she was doing everything in her power not to throw her purse in the direction of Klaus' perfectly coiffed light brown hair.

She knew that Klaus had been annoyed that Tyler had waltz back into Caroline's life. But it wasn't like Caroline had invited him and he had no right to be pissed at her. No right. Besides if he was so annoyed why had he invited her to dinner?

Klaus had chosen a less fancy place and had decided on a steak restaurant, but Klaus had hardly said two words to her and he had been picking at his vegetables that had come with his steak. Caroline had finally had enough and glared at him. "What is your problem, Klaus?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "You've been acting like a two-year-old ever since Tyler left last night. Now would you mind telling me what's got you so upset?"

"Interesting you should say that," Klaus hissed. "First your boyfriend waltz into town and your immediately welcome him into your arms, while I've been here all this time."

"First, you haven't always been there," Caroline corrected. "And secondly Tyler is just a friend. He came to say hi, that is all."

"You two seemed pretty chummy."

"Oh, my god," Caroline snapped. "You can't honestly be jealous over Tyler. I have told you repeatedly that he's just a friend. He just wanted to say hi. If we're going to be married you have to stop being jealous over the stupidest things!"

"You haven't even accepted my proposal!"

"I was going to! Why the hell do you think I came here today."

Klaus raised an eyebrow as he turned to stare at her. "So are you accepting my proposal?"

"I am," Caroline said, forcing herself to calm down. "I am accepting your proposal. Don't make me regret it."

* * *

"You're quitting, why?" Ms. Stein indeed looked surprised as she stared back at Elena. Even though Elena had been sitting there for forty-five minutes she had been sure that Ms. Stein had forgotten she was even there.

Elena had finally left Katherine and Elijah's apartment, mainly because she couldn't stand the fact that Katherine and Elijah were staring at each other like love doves, but also because she was going to quit her job at this disgusting tabloid magazine.

She wanted to write real news, not gossip. Besides spreading gossip was the thing that had gotten her in trouble in the first place. Elena squirmed. "I just don't think this is the right job for me and the baby is coming soon and I will need to make some other arrangements."

Ms. Stein nodded. "All right, you can go with Clarisse to pick up your last check and thanks again Elena. You really rattled the news world."

 _That's what I'm afraid of,_ Elena thought.

-End of Twenty-Four-

Thanks for your reviews! Happy Thanksgiving!


	25. XXV

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The First Little Miracle**

Katherine tried to button her jeans. She really did try, she swears. Katherine bit her lit and finally figured that the reason she couldn't close her jeans was because of all this excess skin in the first place.

She had managed to still squeezed in her clothes for the past few weeks, but currently right now it seemed impossible. Her bulging belly wouldn't budge. Katherine could feel the tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was sobbing.

She was pregnant, of course she knew that she would gained weight, but she didn't like that she would have to buy maternity clothes. The last time that she had seen her father, he had glared at her and handed her his credit card and told her to buy maternity clothes stat and then he had left without eating lunch and murmuring under his breath. But Katherine had ignored her father, he practically got a heart attack if someone wore their skirt above their knees. Instead she had used the credit card to buy her unborn daughter a few onesies and a pink coat with a unicorn hood.

Caroline had mentioned something about going maternity clothes shopping, but she was so busy with her Klaus/Tyler drama that she hadn't been answering her calls and Elena was worse off, she was still moping about the whole Damon mess. Katherine wondered why Elena didn't just stomp there and demand to be heard. She tried to close her pants again, but she grew unsuccessful.

"Katherine, what is taking so long?" Elijah looked back startled. "What is it, sweetheart why are you crying? Does something hurt?"

"No!" she snapped feeling like a baby. "My pants don't fit, and I feel bad, and I can't stop crying, and I can't stop eating, and I don't know why I'm feeling this way." She ran her hands through her chocolate brown hair. She didn't know why she was so emotional. It sucked.

Elijah kissed the side of her forehead and rubbed her back. "It's ok, darling your hormones are all over the place." He pressed a hand on her belly. "I think we need to get you some new clothes, don't worry you will look beautiful in them."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "It what ways are maternity clothes, sexy?"

Elijah laughed. "Well, you have a point there. But you will still look beautiful, Katherine."

"You don't think I'm crazy?" Katherine said. She still wondered from time to time if what Esther had said was right. Was she too selfish for pure, noble Elijah?

Elijah kissed her softly. "Of course, not, you are pretty sane." He patted her cheek. "I love you, Katherine."

A blush coated her cheeks. "Do you really love me, Elijah. Truly?"

Elijah nodded. "I do love you, Katherine. I'm sorry if you think that it's sudden."

Katherine interrupted him. "No, it's perfect, I love you too." She started untying his tie. "Perhaps you should call the restaurant and cancel our reservation."

* * *

"Please fax this over, Lou Anne," Damon told his secretary as he handed her a contract. "And make sure they actually get it this time." Lou Anne had been his secretary for three weeks ever since the last one quit because of his temper and although she was nice and sweet she was kind of a ditz.

Lou Anne nodded. "Of course, Mr. Salvatore."

"Lou Anne have there been any calls for me."

"Well, Mr. Wood wanted to change his meeting with you."

"I meant personal calls." Damon's phone had been eerie silent for the past few days. Though he supposed that was his fault. Lou Anne shook her blond head and Damon dismiss her.

He was just looking over some papers and wondering why Elena was being so stubborn when his phone rang. "Yes, Lou Anne?"

"Mr. Salvatore, you have an incoming call from St. Mercy's hospital about a Miss Elena Gilbert would you like to take the call now- "

"Yes," Damon barked. "Transfer the call now." The moment seemed like hours, but he finally heard a voice asked. "Mr. Salvatore, this is Dr. Emory from St. Mercy's Hospital, I'm calling about your wife Elena Gilbert."

"She's not my wife," Damon corrected with a pang. "She's the mother of my unborn child. What is wrong?"

"She came in this morning complaining of pain and before we knew it she's giving birth prematurely. The baby was in the wrong position and we had to do a C-Section."

"She's seventh months pregnant," Damon blurted out. "Our daughter can't be born yet."

The doctor sounded tense. "Please, Mr. Salvatore. We need you to come in. We will explain more here."

* * *

Katherine was shaking as she added sugar to her coffee even though she had heard rumors that hospital coffee sucked. Elijah wasn't too fond of the idea of her drinking coffee and Katherine reminded herself to get rid of the parenting books he had become so fond off, otherwise he would drive their daughter mad.

She took a sip of her cup and frowned. Yes, the rumors were true this coffee sucked. But she needed to do something, especially since Elena was still trapped in the damn hospital and no one was telling them anything. Elijah was trying to calm down a freaked-out Damon and Katherine had excused herself to get coffee.

"Hey, you're here." Katherine turned around and saw Caroline. The blond looked pale. "What happened, Klaus and I were having dinner when suddenly we get the call from Elijah-how can Elena be in labor she has two months left!"

Katherine said. "The doctor says that sometimes it happens if a woman is under stress and with the whole stress with Damon and her job and she hasn't been eating well. I guess Baby Salvatore got desperate."

Caroline chewed her lip. "I hope Elena and the baby are ok."

"I hope so too," Katherine narrowed her eyes when she looked at the rock on Caroline's finger. "Caroline Forbes-no way did Klaus finally have the guts to propose?"

Caroline blushed. "He actually asked me a few days ago, I kind of made him wait for it for a few days. Was that cruel?"

Katherine nodded. "Good make him work for it. Congratulations. We should probably take them some coffee."

The girls somehow managed to carry cups of coffee back to the waiting room. Klaus and Elijah had been whispering when they saw the girls with the coffee. "Where's Damon?"

"Dr. Emory called him, they finished the C-Section and he went to go check on Elena," Klaus told them.

"And the baby?"

"She was born premature," Elijah said. "They are taking her to ICU, she's going to be there for a few weeks I'm afraid, she so small."

Katherine tried to lighten the mood. "Elijah, we need to offer our congratulations to Caroline and Klaus."

Elijah looked confused. "Why?"

Caroline giggled as she showed them her ring, Klaus stood there with a smug smile. "We're getting married."

Elijah grinned as he patted Klaus on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Niklaus and you too Caroline. My brother is a lucky man."

* * *

Damon couldn't help, but continue to look at Elena. She was propped up on pillows and connected to an IV. She was still high on pain medications though. Dr. Emory had told him that the C-Section had gone well, but that because she had only been seven months ago, the baby was small and it had to be in the ICU for a few weeks to grow.

Her perked up when he saw Elena stir. "Elena, Elena, I'm right here, baby."

"Della," Elena mumbled. "Where is Della?"

"What?" Damon asked confused as he squeezed her hand. "Elena, honey what are you trying to say?"

Her eyes fluttered opened slightly and she looked confused at seeing Damon there. "Damon, what are you doing here? Where's Della, is she ok?"

"You're in the hospital," Damon said gently. "You went into early labor, who is Della?"

Elena hesitated a bit before she said. "Our daughter."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Five-


	26. XXVI

**Chapter Twenty-Six: On the Road**

Damon wheeled the wheelchair towards the nursery so that Elena could see their daughter. Elena looked exhausted after the birth, but that was to be expected since everything had happened so fast. Elena was doing fine, though that was all that mattered and little Della was growing each day, though Damon still wasn't comfortable with seeing his daughter hooked up to all those machines. The doctors reassured him that Della would be fine however once she spent a couple of weeks in the incubator and gained some weight.

Damon had told Lily about Della's birth and had arranged a time for when Elena was asleep to come and visit. He had a feeling that the two women weren't going to be thrilled to see each other and until Damon and Elena could solve their own problems, Damon guessed that it would be best for him to keep them apart.

"Which one is she?" Elena said slightly impatient once Damon position her chair in front of the nursery. "Damon?"

"Be patient," Damon scolded slightly. "And don't struggle so much, your injuries are barely healed." Elena pouted, but didn't argue as she raised an eyebrow and instructed Damon to point out where their daughter was. "Fine, little Miss Impatient, I'm going. That's her. See bed, number four. Ignore the tubes she's cute really."

"I know she is," Elena said, her throat tightening as she looked at the small bundle on bed four. Her baby looked so tiny wrapped in the pink blanket. She didn't look bigger than a bunny. Elena felt the tears fall across her cheeks.

Damon started panicking. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Does something hurt?"

"I don't know," Elena sobbed. "I just can't stop crying, maybe it's the hormones, maybe it's something else. She's so little Damon, what if she doesn't survive- "

"She will," Damon interrupted her rambling as he squeezed her hand. "She will, Elena you have to trust me on this. She's strong. Why Della? I mean don't get me wrong it's a pretty name, but slightly uncommon."

Elena shrugged. "I don't know I wanted something different, I liked the name Bella. But then I decided to exchange the B for a D. Della is German I think. But I don't have a middle name, would you like to- "

Damon nodded. "Sure, how about Emily?"

Elena nodded as she said softly. "Della Emily Salvatore-Gilbert. I like it."

* * *

Caroline had been in the middle of making a get-well basket for Della and Elena when the doorbell rang. She pressed down her skirt, smiling when she saw the diamond ring on her finger.

She hadn't stopped being giggly ever since she had accepted Klaus' proposal. She couldn't believe that they were going to be married. She heard the doorbell ring again and she hurried to answer it.

Her smile fell a little when she saw that it was Tyler carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Hey, Care I hope this isn't a bad time, I was hoping that you would be able to join me for lunch?"

Caroline smile fell. In her joy of her engagement and receiving the news of Elena and Damon's baby she had kind of forgotten about Tyler. He was sweet, Caroline though, but way too clingy and he didn't seem to give up. Funny. Tyler was acting like how Caroline had wanted Klaus to act at the beginning when she had found out about her pregnancy.

"I'm sorry Tyler, I can't. I need to visit my friend Elena, she just had her baby." Caroline cleared her throat. "And there's something you need to know." She showed him her ring. "Klaus proposed." She said. "And I have accepted, he's the father of my twin sons and I really want this to work out Tyler. You are a great person, but me and you, nothing can happen between us other than friendship."

Tyler nodded, looking slightly crestfallen. "Take the flowers anyway. I guess I was too late to the party." He cocked his head slightly. "Do you love him, Caroline."

"I do," Caroline admitted. "I never thought I would admit it aloud, but I love him Tyler."

Tyler nodded. "Well then that's good enough for me," he kissed her cheek. "Take care, Caroline. Klaus is a lucky man. I hope he knows that."

Caroline laughed. "Oh, believe me I will make sure that he knows it."

* * *

"Can we afford it?" Katherine said as she looked around the spacious apartment that could possibly be theirs and it had been choose by Elijah. Katherine had a rare day off from school and Elijah had insisted that they check it out before their daughter was born.

It was a nice apartment with a kitchen, living room, and two rooms and much bigger than Katherine and Elijah's apartments which was smaller. "Of course," Elijah said. "The university gave me a healthy bonus, I thought we should splurge a bit. Besides we won't be staying long, we will be in London in a year or so." He said as he looked for Katherine's reaction. "And after that perhaps we could think of a house instead so the kids can run around?"

Katherine turned around and raised an eyebrow slightly. "Kids?"

Elijah shrugged. "Well, you never know. There might be more in the future once you finished your studies." He wrapped his arms around her. "Or don't you want that, my love?"

"Maybe," Katherine said as she rested her chin against Elijah's arms. "In the future. But how about we get though baby number one first before we start thinking of a whole football team. No scratch that, we're going to stop at baby number two." Elijah looked like he was about to argue when Katherine interrupted. "Unless you grow a vagina we will be stopping at baby number two."

"Fine," he said as he kissed her neck. "I love you, Miss Pierce."

"I love you too," Katherine murmured. "Professor."

"So, is this our new home?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow as she looked at the nice apartment. It would be nice and cozy for the three of them and it was close to the university. "Yes, this is our new home."

* * *

Three weeks later Damon and Elena were bringing Della home from the hospital. At first Elena, had been stubborn insisting that she and Della needed to live separately from Damon since things between them weren't great. But Damon was even more stubborn and said that there was no way in hell that his daughter was living in god knows where especially since she was still so little.

Elena had finally agreed since Damon wasn't backing down. Caroline had helped Damon get some last-minute things from the baby store and Damon watched as Elena put a sleeping Della in her new crib. She had Damon's light blue eyes and Elena's chocolate brown hair. "Sleep little darling."

Elena turned back to Damon, feeling awkward. "Thanks for getting the crib."

Damon nodded. "You looked exhausted. Go to sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, Damon it's your bed. I can sleep on the couch."

"No," Damon insisted. "I'll sleep on the couch. Go to bed Elena."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Six-

Thanks for your reviews!


	27. XXVII

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Baby, Oh My**

Katherine and Caroline were currently standing in the middle of a store called, Mommy and Me and as far at Katherine was concerned it was a horrible store. There were kids crying everywhere or pulling on each other's pigtails as tired mothers tried to calm them down, but proved unsuccessful.

Katherine gritted her teeth. All this crying was keeping her on edge. She hoped that her daughter didn't cry too much, but then again knowing her luck she would end up with a baby who loved to cry. She better not jinx it.

Caroline looked at her confused, she obviously didn't care that she was being surrounded by crying babies. In fact she was looking through her iphone at the same time already planning her next appointment. This was one of the few times that Katherine wished that she was like Caroline and she could plan and handle everything at the same time.

"Are you ok?"

"Sure, fine," Katherine replied quickly. "Can we just hurry and get Elena something I just want to get out of here." As much as she loved Della Katherine didn't want to spend the entire day in this dreaded baby store.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You better get used to this Katherine especially since our own babies will be born pretty soon."

"At least my baby will not be a crying, slobbering mess." Katherine argued as she anxiously flipped through the racks.

Caroline laughed. "Yeah, right. You will be singing a different tune once she is born and you haven't slept for weeks all while balancing school at the same time."

Katherine paled, but she quickly jabbed back. "What about you? I will only have one, you will be dealing with twins and with boys which frankly are worse than girls since they pee like they have a water hose."

Caroline stifled a laugh as she showed Katherine a bright pink dress with white ruffles everywhere. "What do you think of this?"

"It looks like a My Little Pony threw up on it." She picked up a jean miniskirt. "This?"

"She's a baby, Katherine not working at a strip club." Caroline said with a sigh. "In all honesty, I thought we would be better at this by now."

Katherine shrugged as she picked up a white cable knit sweater and a little red hat. Caroline nodded her approval as Katherine put it in her basket. "In all honesty, I am learning as I go along."

Caroline smacked her forehead and said. "Shit, Katherine I almost forgot. Happy Birthday." She gave her a quick hug. "Let me know what you want for your birthday and I will get you whatever you want. Within a limit of course."

Katherine shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Daddy already got me a great pair of earrings and a matching necklace as a sorry that I cut you off birthday present. Oh, Care before I forget don't tell Elijah. I don't want to make a bigger deal that it really is."

Caroline shrugged. "Um, I kind of already told him."

"Great." Katherine rolled her eyes. "You know how much I hate my birthday."

Caroline flushed. "I know I just thought that today would be different since it the first one that-oh, forget it. I'm not going to apologize that I told the father of your daughter that today is your birthday. Just shut up and enjoy it."

* * *

"Do you want a big wedding?" Caroline was hardly paying attention when Klaus asked the question and she was far too distracted to response especially since his hands were currently caressing her breast.

"Hmm," Caroline asked.

Klaus chuckled as he whispered in her ear. "You're not really listing to me love."

They were currently in Caroline's living room watching an old movie together, but both had stopped paying attention a long time ago. "How can I when you're distracting me?"

"Fine," Klaus smirked. "I'll stop."

"No," Caroline played with a golden curl. "Don't stop. What was the question?"

Klaus settled his hand on her ever-growing stomach obviously wanting either of his twin sons to kick, but apparently, they were both asleep nestled in Caroline's belly. "I asked did you want a big wedding? Or a small wedding?"

Caroline bit her lip. She didn't have a big family except her mom and the only friends she had were Elena and Katherine. Besides she and Klaus were planning to marry quickly before the twins were born, but Caroline already felt so heavy even though she still had a few weeks to go the idea of standing in painful heels and a too tight dress wasn't appealing at all. "Would you mind if we did a small wedding? I don't want anything too big and my business is growing every day, I'm sure I can pull something together in a few weeks."

Klaus kissed her cheek. "Whatever you want love, if it were up to me I would whisk you off to Vegas right this moment."

Caroline giggled. "Well I will say no to Vegas, but I won't say no to some more ice cream." She waved the empty carton of mint chocolate chip. Klaus rolled his eyes but didn't scold her over her sugar intake like he usually did. "I love you, Care."

Caroline smiled as she rested her hand on her chin. "I love you too."

* * *

Katherine screamed when she opened the door and she saw that the entire apartment was dark and she saw a shadow move, Elijah quickly turned the kitchen light on and gave her a sheepish expression. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Katherine smacked his shoulder playfully. "Well, you did." She looked at the kitchen table and saw that Elijah had placed candles everywhere and Katherine could smell the pasta that he had cooked. There was a large, white sugary cake in the middle of the table. She groaned. "Caroline. Of course, she told you. You didn't have to do anything."

"I wanted to," Elijah insisted. "And if I may ask little miss spoil sport, why do you hate your birthday so much?"

"Because I'm getting old and getting old is no fun." Katherine murmured.

Elijah cupped her chin. "You're beautiful, Katherine."

Katherine laughed somberly. "For now."

"Always," Elijah corrected. "Besides I just wanted to do a little something Katherine. Just pasta and cake, surely you can handle that."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, I can handle that," she fidgeted with a napkin. "But first I want to ask you something."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes," she squeaked. "Will you marry me?" Elijah didn't answer. She stammered. "Forget it."

"No, wait," he said softly. "I'm not saying no, it was just a little unexpected. You don't blurt things out, Katherine."

"Well, I do," Katherine snapped. "And I know that the girl doesn't usually propose, but I don't care about stupid tradition and I'm going to be the one proposing. I love you Elijah and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so just tell me yes or no?"

A smirk curled on his lip as he hugged her tightly. "Yes, I will marry you my stubborn, impatient, beautiful Mrs. Mikaelson."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Seven-

Thank you for reading! Happy Holidays!


	28. XXVIII

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Marriage**

"You don't have to do this," Damon told Elena for what seemed like the millionth time as Elena checked on baby Della for the fifth time that morning. They had brought her home from the hospital two days ago, and to Elena she still seemed too small and delicate. The doctors had assured her that everything was fine and that Della will grow up to be a healthy little girl if Damon and Elena kept bring her into her checkups and giving her, her medicine.

Elena turned around, she looked exhausted and her once beautiful brown hair looked shaggy in comparison to how it usually was. Having a baby and then taking care of one was exhausting not to mention that she was still recovering from the C-section and she felt like she was sore everywhere. Damon was trying his very best, but bless his heart he was completely useless in the situation and he seemed to become panicked even being around his daughter.

Elena tried not to lose her patience as she tugged back a piece of brown hair. "I told you, I need to do this. I can't avoid your mother forever, you might have stalled her back at the hospital, but you can't do that forever. Besides she's your mother, she has every right to see her granddaughter."

"I know that," Damon said as he wrinkled his nose and then looked at Della who was sweetly sleeping in her crib. "Still shouldn't you be taking her so that she can you know. . .meet her granddaughter." Damon in all honesty wasn't eager to be alone with his daughter. "Besides you're nursing her."

Elena waved away the suggestion impatiently. "I put some bottles in the refrigerator, just heat it up in the microwave in case she gets hungry. I won't be long Damon."

"But- "

Knowing that Damon wouldn't otherwise let her leave the house, Elena grabbed her purse and nearly bolted out the door. She gripped her purse tighter as she walked through the streets of New York doing her best not to burst into tears. The last few days had been surreal between visiting Della at the hospital and still living with Damon despite their problems, well Elena thought it was a miracle she hadn't had a nervous breakdown.

Elena finally arrived at Lily's townhouse and she had to forced herself to knock on the door before she chickened out. Lily herself opened the door, but she didn't look pleased to see Elena. "What are you doing here?" she blurted out. "I see that my granddaughter is not with you."

"No," Elena fidgeted already regretting coming here. "She's back home with her father, with Damon. It's too cold for her to come out. May I-can I come in?"

Lily hesitated for a few seconds before she opened the door and let Elena in. She didn't say anything else until both were in the parlor. "What is it that you want, Elena? As far as I know my son hasn't forgiven you for dragging his good name in the dirt all over New York to fulfill your stupid little fantasy of being a journalist."

Elena flinched. "I was wrong, I made a mistake that almost cost Damon his career and believe me I am going to regret that for the rest of my life. I know that you don't like me and that you're probably going to hate me for the rest of my life. But please you're my daughter's grandmother. Just let me talk."

Lily didn't say anything for a moment, but finally sat down. "All right."

* * *

Caroline knew that it was going to be a bad day from the start the minute that Klaus told her that they were going to have lunch with Esther to discuss the wedding. Caroline didn't even know why Klaus had even told his control freak of a mom since Esther hadn't exactly been kind to either Katherine nor Caroline. But then again, she was his mom, Caroline chided herself. They couldn't uninvite her to the wedding.

Through lunch Esther made strain, polite comments about the weather until she finally put her napkin down. "Now that we're finished with lunch we need to talk about the wedding." She put out a sleek black book from her purse. "Now I assume that you want to get married before the twins, god knows that your hands will be full after they are born. I made some calls for the Geller Country Club so that you can hold the reception there and the manager can squeeze us for the fifteenth of next month. That gives us one month, I have the caterers and the flowers already set up, the invitation will be a hassle, but I'm sure that the guests will understand. Klaus, dear maybe you can hire a private jet- "

Caroline and Klaus exchanged looks. Klaus was the first one to intervene. "Mother, we don't want a big wedding, especially with the due date so soon."

"We wanted something small," Caroline intervene. "Just family and a few close friends, we don't want a big wedding."

"Klaus," Esther said looking disappointed. "I've always dreamed of you and Elijah having a large, elaborated affair. Lord, knows I have no idea what's going on with Katherine and Elijah, but at least you and Caroline are finally taking a step forward towards matrimony. Surely you want something to remember this day for generations to come. Besides I already made plans and calls."

"Then unplan them and re call them," Caroline said. She didn't care if she sounded harsh. She needed to sound harsh otherwise Esther would run the entire thing completely. "Esther I'm an event planner, I can handle a simple wedding."

Esther looked disgusted as she turned to Klaus. "Is this what you want?"

Klaus nodded as he looked at his future wife. "It is. I'm sorry mother, I know that you had your heart set in a large wedding, but Caroline and I want something small."

Esther stood up. "You'll change your mind. I know you will. I won't cancel anything just yet. After all nothing is set in stone."

Caroline stood up, "Actually it is, Mrs. Mikaelson I don't mean to be rude, but- "

"I have to run dear," Caroline and Klaus sigh as Klaus paid the bill and headed outside of the restaurant. It wasn't too far from Caroline's apartment so they decided to walk. Halfway through Caroline noticed a courthouse and got an idea. She turned to Klaus and blurted out. "Let's get married right now. In the courthouse, let's just get a judge and sign some papers and get married."

Klaus looked startled. "What? No! Caroline do not listen to my mother, you deserved to have the wedding of your dreams and not a horrible little ceremony in a courthouse."

Caroline shook her blond hair. "Look, Klaus you and I both know that your mother won't give up until she has the next royal wedding and the whole ceremony and the party it is just one small thing, what matters is what happens after the wedding. The rest of our lives, if you want to have a party and something more formal fine if not- "

Klaus pulled her closer and kissed her, "Are you sure that you want to do this?" Caroline nodded. "All right, let's go get married."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Eight-


	29. XXIX

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Holy Matrimony**

"Was she mad?" Katherine said as she forced herself to calm down even though that was kind of hard to do in the too tight dress that included a tight bodice. She was just glad that Caroline was with her otherwise she would have fainted dead away. "Care? Has Esther spoken to you since you and Klaus got married in a stinky court room two months ago, not that I'm angry since it meant that Esther didn't try to but in our wedding for fear that we would do the same time."

"No," Caroline said as she adjusted Katherine's veil. "And stop moving. I honestly didn't know if I should be relieved or horrified that Esther hasn't spoken to me."

"Relieved," Katherine rolled her eyes. "Honestly, the few encounters that I had with her were hell." She looked at her expression in the mirror. "I don't know isn't it kind of shameful for me to wear white especially when I look like this."

Katherine had chosen a white wedding gown with an empire waist cut so that she could shield her ever growing belly. It had lace around her shoulders and across her breasts and she carried a small train in the back. It was a much simpler wedding dress that she had planned in her fantasy, but then again it was a much simpler wedding. She and Elijah had planned it during two months. Though Katherine would be lying if she said she wasn't even the teensiest bit nervous.

Her due date was the following month and Caroline was already two days late, since she was going to have twin boys her due date turned out to be earlier than what any of them had anticipated.

"You look perfect," Caroline said. "You are a beautiful bride, you don't know how lucky Elijah is." Her smile fell slightly as she readjusted her lavender gown.

Katherine noticed this as she reapplied lipstick. "Are you ok? Care, if you're uncomfortable you can sit out the wedding it's fine."

"No!" Caroline snapped. "We've been through a lot; Katherine I am going to be your maid of honor even if it kills me. Besides it's not like you're having an actual priest at the wedding. The guy is just a minister, so I sure that the ceremony won't be as long."

"If you're sure." Katherine still didn't look convicted and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Of course, I'm sure, please look at who you're talking too. I'm not an amateur Katherine."

Katherine chuckled. "I didn't say you were, excuse me for being considerant." There was a knock on the door and Elena came in. She was wearing an icy blue dress and holding Della who was dressed in a similar blue dress.

Elena had seemed to grow happier in the past two months, she and Lily Salvatore weren't exactly friends, but she seemed to have forgiven Elena with her scandal with Damon, even if she and Damon weren't still exactly over it. Katherine didn't know why they just didn't talk this through, but it seemed that her cousin and her baby daddy were both stubborn. "They want to know if you're ready."

Caroline nodded. "Just give us three minutes." She pinched Della's cheek. "How are you doing cutie?" Della giggled as she tried to grasp Care's earrings. Della was a happy baby even if her parents' situation wasn't exactly ideal. Elena was just glad that Damon was slowly getting used to Della and not acting like Della was made of china. She had even caught Damon playing with Della a few times.

The organ started playing the familiar tune of "Here Comes the Bride" Caroline pinched Kat's cheeks one last time to give them color and then hurried her down the hall. Katherine gripped the flowers nervously as she looked down at her small wedding party. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She was getting married. Her father offered his arm. "Are you ready, sweetheart?"

Katherine nodded. "I am Daddy." Her father walked her down the aisle as Katherine tried her best to smile while at the same time being careful not to trip on her wedding dress. Her smiled brightened when she finally reached Elijah.

He looked so handsome in his dark gray suit. "Hello." She squeaked.

"Hello, my beautiful bride." Elijah murmured as they turned their attention towards the minister. The ceremony was over in half an hour as the minister quickly uttered the famous words. "You may now kiss the bride."

Elijah lifted the veil gently and planted a soft, gentlemanly kiss on Katherine's soft lips. "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson."

* * *

Elena sighed as she watched Elijah and Katherine dance around the dance floor at their reception. They just looked so happy and Elena was happy for them. She couldn't believe that Katherine had gone from wild party girl to a bride and mother. It was kind of hard to believe.

She wondered if she would ever be that happy. She looked towards Della who was asleep in her stroller and she smiled. Well, at least she had Della and for Elena that was enough. She only hoped that she would have some money and a decent job in the next few months so that she could move out of Damon's apartment. She always felt like the unwanted guest there. Not that Damon had said anything, but she could feel it.

"Would you like to dance?"

Elena flushed as she was woken up by her daydream with the sudden question. She looked up and saw that it was Damon. Elena couldn't help, but noticed how handsome he looked in his classic black tuxedo. A lot of women in the evening had asked Elena jealously if he was her husband.

"Me?" she blushed. "You want to dance with me?"

Damon shrugged. "I'm not asking anyone else, am I?"

Elena huffed. "Don't get cocky." The band was playing a slow song and Elena flinched when she felt Damon's hand rest on her lower back. "Relax, Elena. I'm not here to fight."

"Aren't you?" Elena murmured.

"No," Damon shook his head. "Look, I'm not saying I'm completely fine over the whole thing, but I think we both have suffered enough. You apologized and you apologized to my mother and we have Della now. So, let's try to make the best of things."

He gave her a twirl and Elena nearly fell in his arms. "Oh, Damon I am so sorry. I wish that I could make it up to you. I wish I can take it all back. Damon, I was selfish and greedy and I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again."

Damon gave her an amused smile. "Well, that's a little harsh don't you think and I'm hardly a saint myself." He murmured, "Let's just start over, Elena. You, me, and Della. Let's be a family."

Elena squirmed. "You don't want me to move out?"

"Hell no," Damon said as he tucked back a curl. "Elena, you never have to leave. Stay." He leaned over and Elena could feel her cheeks flushed. "Stay please."

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "I will stay."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Nine-


	30. XXX

**Chapter Thirty: Lucky**

Caroline hid back a groan mainly because she didn't want her new husband fussing over her. Klaus was sweet, but ever since they had gotten married and her being late to deliver their twins he had been stuck to her side almost 24/7. It had been cute at first, but cute had turned annoying really fast.

Not to mention that Caroline was ready for these boys to come out especially since her ankles seemed to have swelled up to twice their normal size and her back was killing her. Caroline forced herself to relax as she took a sip of her coffee. Elijah and Katherine had immediately left for their honeymoon after the wedding. They were going to spend their honeymoon in Miami since Elijah didn't want Kat to travel far when she only had a few weeks left to go with her pregnancy.

Caroline had been in the middle of reading the gossip pages when she felt a sudden pain in her lower belly. The pain came back again and this time she yelped. Crap, crap this was not happening! "Klaus! Klaus! Get your butt in here!"

"What? What is it?" Klaus demanded, his pants were streaked with paint and he had obviously been in the middle of putting the final changes on the boys' nursery.

"The. . .babies. . .the babies are coming now." She managed to cry out. Damn it, she had read over a dozen baby books and none of them had told her that the pain would be this bad. "Klaus, don't just stand there get the damn car."

"Oh, right," but Klaus looked pale and he had that stupid dazed look on his face that Caroline didn't appreciate. Caroline threw the keys at him. "Get my suitcase," she barked. "It's in the bedroom. Oh, god hurry it hurts!"

Despite his obvious anxiety, Klaus managed to get Caroline, her suitcase, and the babies suitcase inside the car in under fifteen minutes as they rushed to the hospital while Caroline yelled out curses all the way there.

He helped her inside and one of the nurses took over. "What's going on sir?"

Usually composed Klaus started stuttering. "My, uh, she, um- "

"Oh, for crying aloud!" Caroline snapped. "What does it look like I'm having a baby-babies and I would really like an epidural."

"How far along are your contractions?"

She bit her lip. "Every ten minutes or so."

The nurse nodded. "We don't have a lot of time then. Sir, stay here while I get your wife a wheelchair. She's going to have a baby by the end of the day."

* * *

"Elena, Elena wake up." Someone was shaking her awake, waking Elena up from dreamland. A place she wanted to stay in forever, Elena had hardly slept since Della had been born and since she was breastfeeding her she was the one who usually got up in the middle of the night when she cried, not to mention that Damon was still dealing with his baby phobia or whatever. She wiped away the drool from her face and took the phone from Damon who was looking at her with slight amusement. "Where is Della?" she mouthed.

Damon told her. "In her crib in the living room." He locked the door so that Elena could have some privacy.

She picked up the phone and cleared her throat. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Elena Gilbert?" A man's voice said and when Elena confirmed, the man continued. "This is Michael Harrison from Harrison and Ford newspaper. Do you have a moment?"

Elena sat up feeling much more awake. "Yes, I'm here." She stumbled. "I mean, I'm ready." Harrison and Ford was a prestigious newspaper in the city. Much smaller than the other newspapers, but quickly becoming more famous than the New Yorker. She had submitted her resume a week before Della had been born, but since no one had called she had assumed that she hadn't gotten the job.

"I would like to offer you an interview for a job as a reporter for Harrison and Ford," Mr. Harrison continued. "One of our lead staffers quit. Now I can't promise anything, but I was impressed by your resume, very impressed. You have a good shot in joining our team, Ms. Gilbert what do you say? Would you be able to come in for an interview?"

"Yes of course." She squeaked. She could feel her palms becoming sweaty. Was this really happening? Was she getting a job, was she finally catching a break after failing practically everything?

"Will Monday at nine work for you?"

"Monday will be perfect. Thank you, Mr. Harrison. You just saved my life."

He chuckled. "My pleasure."

Elena hung up the phone and headed into the kitchen, the smile never seemed to leave her face. A job, she had gotten an actual job. She went into the kitchen and saw Della in her small crib in the living room.

Damon was leaning over the crib cooing to her and making cooing sounds that Elena thought would never come out of Damon's mouth. Della blinked her blue eyes at him almost as if hearing every word that her father was saying. Slowly, Damon seemed to become accustomed to his daughter. Della closed her eyes sleepily.

Elena cleared her throat and Damon turned around clearly embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, it's cute and she seems to like it which is all that matter." Elena stuffed her hands in her pocket. "I got a job, well not a job, but an interview at a newspaper. A big one in fact. I interview for a position on Monday."

Damon smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "That is great Elena you are going to nail that interview, I promise."

Elena smiled. "Fingers crossed."

"You will get it," he nibbled on her ear. "Why don't we go celebrate."

"Damon, it's too cold for Della to go out-oh." She finally got it what Damon meant with "celebrating" when he started unbuttoning her jeans. She chuckled. "I guess we could celebrate."

* * *

"Did you call anyone yet?" Caroline asked softly as she held both of her healthy twin boys' hours later. She felt weak after a long birth, but happy and some color had finally returned to Klaus' cheeks after being a nervous wreck all day.

Klaus shook his head. "It is 2:30 in the morning, love. We'll call them tomorrow." He stared at his sons that his wife was holding, both with bright golden curls the same shade as their mother. "Have you thought of names for them?"

"I made a list," she huffed. "And you never bother to see it, but they are healthy and adorable. So, that is all that matters, besides there are two of them. You could name one and I could name the other."

Klaus kissed her temple. "You go first, I'll follow."

"Aiden Julian." Caroline said motioning towards the first baby. "How about you?"

"Logan." Klaus said. "Logan Evan Mikaelson." He squeezed her shoulder. "You did it Caroline."

Caroline smiled. "We did it, Klaus. Logan and Aiden our precious baby boys. Hello, boys we are your mommy and daddy."

-End of Chapter Thirty-

The next chapter will be the last one! Thank you for your lovely reviews!


	31. XXXI

**Chapter Thirty-One: The End of an Era**

Katherine could just feel it. She knew that she was going to give birth any day now. Her newly appointed husband, Elijah though she was ridiculous. "You have no way of knowing." He said as if he had suddenly become the expert. "Besides you still have two weeks before your due date."

"Two weeks or two months it doesn't matter," Katherine snapped back as they both rested on their king side bed. They had both just returned from their honeymoon and while Elijah was still in a romantic mood, Katherine felt cranky. She wrapped her arms around her belly. "I told you, I don't know what it is I just feel that I'm going to give birth any day now. Not two weeks from now."

"It will happen when it happens," Elijah said lightly as he kissed the side of her forehead. "I think you're feeling a little anxious because Caroline just had her twins."

"Maybe," Katherine said regretfully. "I can't believe that I missed the birth of Caroline and Klaus' babies. Does that make me a bad godmother?"

"Godmother?"

She shook her head. "Didn't I tell you, Klaus asked me if we would be godparents to Logan. Elena and Damon are going to be godparents to Aiden. I was sure that I told you, never mind with my pregnancy brain nothing makes sense right now."

Elijah chuckled. "Have I told you how beautiful you are right now?"

Katherine smiled. "I wouldn't mind hearing it a few more time."

Elijah kissed her. "You're beautiful Miss Katherine."

The pains started two hours after Elijah had kissed her. At first the pains hadn't been that bad. Little cramps and such, but then then pains had become even worse to the point that Elijah had woken up to Katherine screaming in his ear.

He woke up daze and confused as Katherine nearly kick him to the floor. "Wake up, wake up the baby is coming."

"Now?" Elijah checked the clock. "It's nearly midnight."

"I doubt your daughter cares what time it is," she responded coldly as she was hit with another contraction. "Now stop staring at me like an idiot before I have your baby in the damn living room!"

They got to the nearest hospital in under fifteen minutes, the fact that Katherine had been yelling at Elijah the whole way to the hospital hadn't made things easier. A slightly sleepy looking nurse went towards them and wheeled down the wheelchair. "Hello, I'm Nurse Abby what seems to be the problem?"

"Problem? What do you think, are you blind? I'm having a baby."

"Katherine," Elijah scolded. "There is no need to be rude. I'm sorry, this is our first baby."

"I understand completely," Nurse Abby said. "Daddy, why don't you stay here and sign the forms while I take Mommy to the third-floor maternity ward."

Katherine clutched his hand. "Don't leave me."

"I won't be long," Elijah whispered. "Go with the nurse, Katherine."

At exactly 6:28 AM later that morning Juliana Aurora Mikaelson was born. Katherine cradled her newborn, not even caring that her sweaty curls were sticking to the side of her forehead. "Hello my beautiful, daughter."

Elijah smiled as he squeezed her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "You did a wonderful job, Katherine."

"Thank you," she stared at her daughter's curly brown hair and relaxed when she saw that she was sleeping soundly.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through so much pain."

"It was worth it."

* * *

 _Six Months Later. . ._

"Come on, Della, come on sweetheart come to Daddy!" An almost nine-month-old Della stared back at him. Her light blue eyes the same shade as her father's were wide with innocence and curiosity. Her small little hands were clutching the coffee table and she was wearing a pair of Strawberry Shortcake pajamas. "Come on Della, darling you can do it."

Della raised her little fist wanting to get a Damon's camera, but other than that she didn't move from where she was gripping the coffee table. "Come on Della, do it for daddy."

Elena chuckled from where she was sipping a cup of coffee and going over her latest article. "I told you, Damon, you can't pressure her like that."

"I'm not," Damon protested. "I just don't want to miss a thing."

Della raised her little head towards Damon then looked at Elena. Her small little feet began to wobble as she walked towards her mother. Her little legs trembled as she walked towards her. "Damon," Elena squealed. "Look at her, she's walking. She's walking."

"I know," Damon grinned. "I'm catching everything on tape, that's my girl."

Elena kissed her cheek. "Good job, little Della."

* * *

"Bag, oh and the sippy cups, Klaus," Caroline told him as she tried to balance Aiden in one arm and Logan in the other while at the same time balancing a cup of coffee and her bag. Even though the twins weren't even one year old yet they were heavy and it didn't help that they had developed a slight obsession with Caroline's chandelier earrings.

Klaus grabbed the two matching blue diaper bags and the sippy cups. "Remind me why this is such a great idea? I doubt the twins even know that they are going to this stupid class." Caroline had recently enrolled Aiden and Logan in a Mommy/Daddy and me class in where parents and children under the age of five would dance and sing among other stupid things.

"I told you it's not stupid, it's educational," Caroline protested. "I read it, in a parenting magazine. Ow, Aiden honey don't pull on Mommy's hair. And don't forget Mr. Smart ass it's your turn next week. I have the Phillip's wedding."

Klaus groaned. "Caroline."

"Please, Klaus." Caroline begged with wide eyes. "I know you think it's stupid, but it's important to me."

"All right," he said as he kissed her. "But you owe me. Love you."

"Love you too," she said as she kissed him back. "Say goodbye to daddy, boys."

* * *

"The apartment in London will be ready by the time we get there, my love." Elijah said as he walked into the baby's nursery. "The couple will leave by the time that we arrive-you went shopping again?"

Katherine and Juliana were on the floor where Katherine was putting a small lavender hat on Juliana's small little head. "Katherine, we agreed that we need to save money for our year abroad. Studying law in London isn't exactly cheap."

"I know, but I couldn't resist. Besides everyone wears hats in London."

"The queen does. Not a baby." He picked up Juliana and she curled herself against Elijah's chest. "How was she today?"

"Just perfect. I got a lot of the packing done," she wrapped her hands around his waist. "How was your last day at the campus?"

"It was perfect," he kissed the side of her forehead. "But I'm glad to be home with my girls."

 **The End**

We've reached the end of What to Expect When You're Expecting after almost one year since it was first published! I want to thank everyone for reading, your super sweet reviews, and your patience for understanding that as a full-time college student I can't always update. A few of you have been asking for a sequel and while I can't promise anything I will think about it.

Thank you!

Sweet Little Darling


End file.
